The Cry of a Monster
by Eric's-love
Summary: Erik lives alone and lonely only ocationally visited by his dear Chrsitine who has now asked he write down his history for her.What happens when a curious girl finds the sad story instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am really excited about writing this story! I have major writers block with my novel and have been thinking about poor Eric lately. Yes I know his name is normally spelled with a k instead of a c, but I like the c better so that is the spelling I am going to use.:)I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Our poor Eric is being tormented by Christine once again. Months and even years have passed sense the opera popular burned down, but his home is still intact and he is relatively fine other than his mental state. Christine has asked him to write out his history because she wants to understand why he is the way he is, because she has never understood him. Grudgingly he agrees, but then someone very unexpected turns up. What will happen when a new woman steps into the spotlight and read the words meant for his beloved Christine? Oh, there is quite a bit of violence the first few chapters because that is just part of Eric's life. It won't last the entire book I promise! Please R&R!**

Prologue: Poor Eric

"_Dearest Christine, you have asked that I write out my history so that you may better understand me. Know that I do this with much trepidation and fear. I do not wish to relive my life; there are not many moments of happiness. In fact there is very few, I can count them on two hands and most were with you. But, because I love you and believe you have the right to know after the hell that I have put you through I will attempt to write it out for you. It all started when I was at the young and foolish age of three_,_ I sat on the curb in the streets of France kicking my heals against the cement and running the same thought through my head again and again 'Why will no one look at me? Why does my mother seem frightened of me? Why does dad hate me and call me a devil's child and a monster? What if he is right?'_

_"All I wanted was someone to love me…but I had yet to feel a tender embrace of even a kind word…It was my third birthday…but no cake or smiling faces greeted me…I gathered my courage and walked inside and over to my mother who was cooking a simple meal. I had just one birthday wish and I feared it was the one thing she would never give to me…I tugged on her skirt softly seeing her stiffen as if she was faced with some disturbing image… 'Mama, I know what I want for my birthday.'_

"'_it's too late to pick anything up Eric.'She snapped at me wearily and I swallowed feeling it burn my throat._

"'_You don't have to pick anything up…I…I just want…one hug…'I whispered looking up at her with pleading eyes 'I see the other mothers give the other kids hugs all the time and…if I could just have one…' I trailed off seeing the look in her eyes when she turned around slowly. "You want what?"she practically screamed at me and I shrank back._

"'_A hug…' I whispered eyes scared, why was that such a terrible thing to ask?_

_"She grabbed my arm harshly 'Mama you're hurting me.'I said her nails digging into my skin._

_"She drug me into the bathroom and tossed my mask away. I recoiled from the monster I saw in the mirror and tried to hide behind her skirts but she held me fast in front of the mirror 'I cannot hug the son of the devil, you are a monster and have no right to ask for that or anything. Do you understand me?'_

_"I was sobbing trying to escape the image, not really understanding what she was saying 'Mama, please, let me go.'I begged her._

_"She let me go and brushed past my father as he came in 'What are you blubbering about?'He snapped. _

_"I wiped my eyes, dad hated it when I showed emotion…well actually he just hated me, I avoided him as often as I could wishing he would change his mind. 'no…nothing.' I gasped holding back my tears as best as a three year old could. _

_"He hit me 'Shut up. Don't you see how much you scare your mother?'_

"'_I-I'm sorry. I don-don't mean too.' He hit me again and I couldn't hold back my tears as he beat me. This was common occurrence but I didn't understand why…I was just a little boy. That was the first of many horrid birthdays…I had many nightmares after that day, I didn't realize the monster was me until many years later. I was six and normally I avoided mirrors after what happened what felt like so long ago, but that day I just wanted to see my face, mom had mentioned my face…was that why they hated me? I looked up from washing my face and slowly slid the makeshift half mask from my face. My eyes widened as I saw the monster looking back at me, the monster from my nightmares. The skin on the right side of my face was one massive scar. It was an angry red color. My right eye dropped down not completely covering my eye. Patches of the skin were an ugly purple color and it stuck out in weird ways from my skeleton like frame. The rest of the skin seemed sunken and misshapen. I was the monster I feared every night._

"'_No…'my voice didn't sound like my own, no wonder my mother couldn't even look at me…called me a devil…'No!'my voice reverberated around the small room as tears clouded my vision. It was just like father had said before he died. I was the monster…the spawn of the devil. I was…alone...and always would be…_

_"I couldn't bear to look at my mother after that day, when I did she would only shudder and look away or scream at me. I started to avoid her staying locked in my room in the attic for days on end. I found solace in only one thing. Music. I had found some sheet music in one of the old boxes around my room and began to study it and teach myself. I found myself entranced. It was a song from Frost, and to this day it is my favorite Opera for that very reason. This song became my sanctuary. Whenever I found myself feeling like crying or just merely too alone I would pick up the sheet music and study it. I even drew a makeshift organ on the floor so I could try practicing. I had seen one of mothers suitor play as I hid behind the stairs and had memorized the notes as he explained them to her. _

_"Months passed and one night…the villagers of our small town hated me, they thought I belonged in a cage far away from their town. It had been a rough year, not enough rain had fallen and there was very little food to go around. I had gone hungry for most the days. But that was not the point, in fact for whatever reason my mother made sure that I got something as often as she could. Perhaps it was the only maternal instinct she felt for me…_

_"As I was saying, it had been a hard year and they blamed me, believing that I was a devil that needed to be cast out then the rain would come. This night is pure hell to me. I do not know if I can write this night out for you…forgive me if I cannot finish. _

_"I woke to a scream as a burst of fire lit up my face. Hurriedly I put my ill fitting mask on my face and hurried down the stairs to find mother trembling and pointing up the stairs, toward my room 'he's up there, up there, please. Please don't hurt me!'she begged 'he has been keeping me prisoner here and I have not the power to stop him.'_

_"The words cut though me like the sharpest knife. Throughout my long ten years in this house I had held onto the hope that one day my mother, the only family I have would love me…but it was not meant to be. Anger took over; I had no control over myself. Although I was only ten amazing strength came to me through this experience. I overpowered them, I nearly killed one of them and perhaps he died of his wounds later, I do not know and I don't much care. The point is I lost control and attacked them. _

_"I do not remember much of my actions I only remember the moment when they at last bound my hands together and forced a burlap sack over my head with only circles cut out for eyes so I could see and breathe. Why they even offered me that I do not know. Perhaps they feared the devil would come after them for killing me seeing as I was supposedly his son. It is a funny thing fear. It controls us absolutely should we let it, but control it and learn to use it and it can become a very powerful tool._

_"They took me away my mother weeping in gratitude for 'freeing her from the monsters spell'. I was taken far away, a three days journey. I had no idea where I was and I didn't care. I fell into a type of…you would call it a trance. I didn't eat or sleep. I just stared in front of me and watched the world disappear behind me. When at last I was let out of the carriage carrying me I was grabbed and yanked along to a man with a cruel face…_

_"He tossed me into a cell in the middle of the gypsy's camp. I would spend the next three years there, the worst three years of my life. I preformed show after demented show where men laughed and scorned, woman screamed and cried and worst of all children… children ran from my presence. This was when I finally accepted my fate as a monster. I had but one thing to my name, a toy monkey sitting on a music box playing the symbols. I am sure that sounds familiar to you, and it should be. The music box you know of is not the same but a symbol of it. This one was dirty and grimy and barely staying together. I would play it at night so that I would sleep only to be woken hours later for a privet show or a show that had just been called because business was so good._

_"I hated life, I hated people and most of all I hated my 'master'. That was the only think I knew him by and the only name I was allowed to call him. The gall of him! He put me behind bars and beat me until I could not see strait and yet he has the gall to call himself a saint! He would often say such things as part of the show. He played the dutiful saint keeping the devils at bay. It makes me sick with anger just thinking about it! He destroyed me. My face was not as bad as you know it to be before I met him, but oh how he found ways to make it worse to boost interest. How I hate him still! That arrogant, ambitious, idiot! He did not see pure genius when it stared him in the face and begged for mercy! No, he refused to use any of my true talent in the act!_

_"Then one night the ballerina's from the opera came to see the gypsy's. They were enchanted. I could tell from the squeals and cries of delight I heard as they got closer and closer to me. I was not having a good night, I was having flash backs and did not feel mentally stable. When they came to see me 'master' came into my cage and picked up his favorite whip and beat me. I did not have the strength to fight back as he hauled me up…well you do not need to know every detail. He took off my mask and there were the screams of horror from all but one. Standing clutching the bars she looked at me with pity. The pity angered me and soothed me, it makes little sense I know, but all the same it is true. As they were leaving picked up the dropped whip in my hand and ran to my 'master'. I killed him. Strangled him with his own whip. _

_"I enjoyed it. I felt freedom for the first time in my life without the help of music. The girl had seen, she took my hand and led me to the opera. That woman was the same Antoinette Giry that you know. She saved my life that night. I am eternally grateful to her for it. Without her I would be dead now, dead at the hand of some cruel whip master…" _A tear dropped onto the page that I wrote on, it was all too real, I was reliving it again as if I truly was a boy again at the mercy of my mother and then the gypsies. Tears blurred my vision as I wrote the last line of my entry. _"Forgive me, I am overcome and weary. I must rest now and try to sleep. I will write again in the morning if I feel well enough. Do not despair, not everything in my life is this way, but it never goes away either. Your loving, Eric''_ I wiped my eyes and read though the entry. God…why was she making me do this! It was painful enough to go through it once but write it down! I felt every feeling fresh and anew. Every stroke of the whip, could hear every laugh and every scream. No… I couldn_'_t finish. Already I was pouring out more to these pages than I had ever intended to…but I had to continue. Christine had asked for this, she wanted to understand why I was the way I was.

"It was insulting really she could not accept me as I was but I owed her so much that I had promised I would. So here I was trying to do the impossible. Rewrite my history and hope to God she accepts this and leaves me in peace. Although it had been months sense she choose that fool over me she still liked to visit every once in a while. "Just leave me be! Let me heal!" I yelled to the darkness. But of course I would never be able to turn my Christine away and so just as my wounds are beginning to heal she will come again smiling and bright. She will sing for me and talk with me, try to be my 'friend'. And each time she visits she rips me open once more to feel the pain of her betrayal afresh. Wishing each time she will say she loves me and will stay, but each time she leaves…and now this! I knocked over piles of paper in anger and put my head in my hands.

"Would I always be alone? Just once…could someone show true compassion to me? Love me for me no matter what I look like? But this was foolishness and dreams, and dreams never came true. That is the one thing I learned from my experience with Christine. Dreams and just that, dreams; stars that are so far out of reach I have no chance of reaching them. I stood, I had to get some air…I know it was dangerous but…I had too.

**So? What do you all think? Please R&R! I will update again soon! Thanks everyone.:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here comes another Chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have had major writers block and finals are coming up making my time limited. I will be better next time I promise!I hope you this latest chapter, I put a lot of thought into it**** and still went into it without any idea of what would happen. I don't own Phantom of the opera! Wish I did, but…I don't.**

Chapter 1:

Phantom Saved

Outside at last my eyes closed as I took a deep breath, this was so hard to go through…I was so alone…so very alone…I hated this life that seemed to be thrust onto me at every twist and turn. There was a God, oh yes he was very real, but he seemed content to make my life hell and in making even the smallest thing in my life so incredibly painful it was a miracle or perhaps a curse I never turned the blade upon myself.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the almost silent footsteps behind me until searing pain ripped through my chest and I dropped to my knees with a cry of pain as the knife pulled out of me and I closed my eyes waiting for it to end my life but then there was a woman's voice behind me "Put that down Sam!"

"Emma this is the monster that's been making a mock of the opera day in and day out, he's killed for heaven's sake! He deserves death."

"And I suppose you think you're the one with the right to make this execution?"she asked her voice cold. "Let the poor man go Sam, he wasn't doing any harm here."

"But-"

She stamped her foot "No buts Sam! Just do it, I'll meet you at home." Slowly I felt the pressure of the man release me and he stalked off without a backward glance. I didn't understand it, why would anyone stop my imminent demise? Especially a woman, they are most afraid of me always, even my dear Christine cannot shake her fear of me entirely. It is one of the many reasons why I let her go when it came down to the end. Just let me die…

But this Emma seemed intent on saving me once more from the blissful ending that I craved but had no heart to bring upon myself…I felt her kneel down beside me and lift my arm to examine the stab wound, it was not that bad, I had survived much worse, but I let her do as she pleased for the moment to emotionally worn out to protest. I heard something tare and turned to look at her to see part of her petticoat in her hand. I rose an eyebrow, well this was strange.

Her movements were quick and efficient. She must be some kind of nurse…I did not want to be nursed or coddled back to health. I was the Phantom of the Opera after all! A proud creature who relies on no one and is a law unto himself. With a quick movement I was on my feet once more. "Merci mademoiselle, may I suggest next time you let your husband do as he pleases? Perhaps his prey has no wish to be saved" With that I turned on my heal and stalked away.

I did not hear her following me until she caught my arm "Sir you are injured, please let me escort you home."

I laughed coldly "no, I need no escort especially from the likes of you.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Emma's POV

I frowned at the mysterious man before me. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, intense stormy blue eyes and an air of power that terrified me, but I refused to yield to it. I had not yielded to it with my father and I would not yield to it with this stranger. "Sir please let me help you, that wound may seem benign but it is deceptively worse than it seems."

"And you would know this how?"he asked in a tone that made my head snap up and my jaw clench slightly "I am a doctor sir"

He laughed "preposterous, women cannot be doctors."

"Oh?"I asked my voice like ice "And I suppose you think that you believe women to be stupid and ignorant then?"

He did not answer me right away and I could see his mind working but at last he shrugged "It is of no consequence what or who you are, you are not coming with me." He was gone so fast I almost lost track of him. I had to run to catch up to him "Yes I am, I am not going to let you collapse on your way home with no one to help you." My tone left no room for argument and yet he still argued, they all did in the end.

"leave me in peace little one, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."His tone caught me off guard. It was bitter with regret and pain, why? It only made me want to help him more.

"No more of this nonsense, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Now where is your home?"

I could almost feel his eyes roll, he seemed almost…amused. "If you insist coming along then you must keep up" And with that he was gone, like a cat sneaking around in the dark. He was nearly impossible to trace and I almost didn't get a chance to take him up on his bet. Thankfully I caught sight of something moving quickly and silently through the shadows and followed him just as quickly, although decisively not as quietly. Compared to him I sounded like a child wailing at the top of its voice. And I had always thought I was the quiet one…

I followed him into the opera house, so had Sam been right? Was this truly the legendary Phantom of the Opera that so many feared and hated? He did seem to carry that air about him, but…something didn't match. There was so much…pain in his eyes, he was undoubtedly human like anyone else. Why did he hide behind a mask then? Why was he so afraid of people seeing him for himself?

I looked around as he pressed a lever and a invisible door opened up to him and I slipped in behind him. He seemed frustrated yet amused at my ability to get this far. I refused to give up, even in the pitch blackness of the catacombs. Down and down we went not speaking a word to the other. The only sound was my ragged breath; I was not used to such a fast journey over such a vast space. I could see light ahead of me…I nearly ran into him when he stopped abruptly in front of me "I am home now, you may go."

I looked around, yeah right, now that I was here I had no idea which way was the exit… "I highly doubt you live in a tunnel sir, keep going until we reach your home" I instructed and heard him sigh. He was obviously not accustomed to company, but I was curious and worried for him, I was not the only one breathing hard and he made this trip daily by the look of it…

"Are you quite well sir?"

"Fine. " And without another word he was off again, I forced my throbbing feet to follow him and caught her breath when we emerged into a beautifully lit room.

It was covered with deep rich rugs, beautiful hangings and paintings. Piles of paper covered the floor and statues and busts peaked around corners. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and all lit with thousands of candles. Mirrors covered the walls and a masterful organ dominated one entire wall. It was breath taking. I took in every nook and cranny as if I had never truly seen before, but my awe was short lived as I heard a thud and turned to see him in a heap on the floor blood seeping from under my bandage. I sighed and went over to him beginning to work my magic.

I couldn't help but notice the majesty of his body. It was well muscled and pronounced. He was in excellent shape and had the build of a God…

**There you go! And now you have met dear Emma, what will happen next with Eric unconscious and a curious Emma within his abode. Not even I know! Please R&R! I really would like more than one this time. Thanks to Neverland Child for the thoughts and reviews. It made my night! I hope I continue to keep to your expectations. I am always up for any suggestions you might have or criticism. **

**Again please R&R and I will try to update again soon. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked my last Chapter, I know it was a bit short and yes I know it's unlike Eric to be caught off guard but everyone has those days, even our beloved Eric. Also there was a little confusion as to who Sam is, don't worry he will pop up again and I will explain then, for now here comes Chapter 2! And you didn't have to wait a month for it! So what will happen next with Emma alone in the Phantom's layer? I don't own POTO even though I wish I did…but I do own Miss Emma Brooks. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The Deal

Eric's POV

I woke to the sound of something crashing to the floor and frowned, who dared enter my domain? They hadn't even set off any of the alarms which worried me greatly…I would have to adjust them.

I stood with every intention to destroy the impertinent soul that dared to find my layer. Pain seared through my side as I stood and I was forced to sit down once more as memories of the previous night washed over me. Idiot woman! What right did she have to come here and care for me as if I were a small child who refused to take my medicine! I stood once more, slowly this time and moved silently down to where she was picking up a fallen candelabrum. She set the candelabrum back up strait and nodded as if in approval.

I stood right behind her my foul mood seeming to emanate from my very heart "and just what do you think you are doing?"I asked in my most menacing tone. I did not entertain house guests, I did not have guests other than Christine and I did not want any.

She jumped like a cat scared by a sudden step. "Oh I'm sorry I woke you, I can be to clumsy for anyone's good sometimes, come on let me help you back to bed." She reached for my arm her clear green eyes looking into my ice blue eyes, I moved from her reach. She still didn't understand did she? Well it was high time she did.

"I do not wish for your assistance madam, or your help, it is not wanted or welcome in this place."I snarled at her glad at least my mask was still in place.

A small frown puckered her forehead "Now don't be so silly, that's a nasty knife wound you shouldn't be up and about yet, come along." She reached for me again and I jumped out of range. "Don't you get it? I don't want you here, I am perfectly able to take care of myself, I have survived much worse. Leave now."

She sighed "I took an oath when I became a doctor, I would always help someone in need, no matter what the circumstances, and you do not change that Sir. If you want me to leave you will have to make me." She stared back at me defiantly.

"That can be arranged."

"Well then, do your best." She said standing her ground.

I growled in frustration, I had never killed a woman and I was not about to start now, but this one was medaling in things that were best left alone. I grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her back up the tunnel toward the world above. She did not fight against me per say but she didn't come with me willingly either.

It was a short trip, one where I could feel that wound throbbing with every breath, I knew I couldn't push myself to far…but I did not want to appear weak so, on we went through the catacombs. "Sir your bandage is leaking; let us stop so I can fix it."

"I can do it myself." I snapped at her and let go of her wrist and went a little ways off to readjust the bandage so it would do more to help the wound heal, I had broken it open again, brilliant…none of this would have happened if it weren't for her.

"Where did you learn how to bind your own wounds?" her voice came from behind me and I glared at her in anger.

"Why do you insist on sticking your nose where it does not belong?"

I saw her give me a glowing innocent smile that did not fool me in the slightest "I have always been the curious one of the family."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back." She countered and grabbed under my elbow to help me stand once more "why are you so against me helping you sir?"

I shrugged out of her grip "I do not need your help or anyone else's." I said coldly not looking at her "come on, it's not much farther." I grabbed hold of her arm and started forward once more but she wriggled from my grasp somehow.

"No." she said firmly as if talking to a stubborn five year old. "I want an answer to my question."

"And I gave you one." I said coldly clenching my jaw; this woman was trying my patients.

"Not a real one you didn't, why don't you want help?"She repeated.

I rolled my eyes, why wouldn't she just leave me alone already! I heard her sigh deeply and felt a soft comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off as she asked.

"Who is Christine?"

I froze but recovered quickly "how should I know?"

"I think you do, you were crying her name last night."She said softly, I could feel the sadness in her eyes, but no pity, that was a nice change…

"Was I? How odd I don't know any Christine." I said airily as if I really had no idea what she was talking about.

I could see her roll her eyes in the darkness and felt her hands on mine. What the hell was she doing? Why had the world gone mad! "How long have you been down here all alone?"

Emma's POV

I could tell I had finally hit a nerve with my last question. My heart went out to him as I saw him try to keep his composure and remain the strong Phantom of the Opera that so many still feared…the result was terrifying. He had slid back into that spirit that the Opera still whispered about in the dead of night…His eyes were hard and cold, no access to his inner feelings or emotions at all(not that there had been much in the first place). He seemed to grow before my eyes and the darkness seemed absolute "That is of no consequence." His voice was a low growl, threatening me that if I came much closer I may never see the sun of day again.

I needed to tread carefully… "As you say sir, but I will worry about you here alone with no one to look after you. I lost my brother that way you know." I turned my head partially away letting tears form and fall from my eyes, come on take the bait…

No such luck it would seem all he said was "charming, come along" He grabbed for me but I wasn't giving up this easily. He fascinated me, a pure white half mask, alone in the catacombs and just so…so…I didn't even know how to explain it.

I couldn't explain the feeling inside of me that he raised, but I had to know more and do everything in my power to help him…He gave me a look "I am done playing this game, now come on." This time he was able to catch me. I couldn't help the small gasp of pain that escaped me; he had a hard grip…

The strangest thing happened then, his grip loosened as if he were afraid to hurt me…I was able to slip from his grasp "I'll make you a deal. You let me stay, and take care of you and I will give you something you want in return."

He frowned at me and I had the strangest feeling that he could see right down to my soul making me feel very naked and exposed. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "And what, pray tell little Emma, do you have to offer me?"

Good question… "Um…"

"I thought as much."

"No, hang on." I thought through all of my talents trying to come up with something that might just work… "I will paint something for you, anything you like. A favorite pet, a family member, yourself."

Was it just my imagination or had he stiffened when I said family member?

"I can paint well enough myself, no."He made to leave with me again but I moved out of his way.

I frowned "come on, I'll paint absolutely anything you want. I have quite a talent for it if I do say so myself."

"It is not comely to brag." He snapped at me, but I could see he was thinking about something…

"Please, just give me a chance, is it so bad to have someone care for you and paint something memorable for you?"

He was frowning and looking at me with that uneverving stare before he finally asked "how good are you at doing portraits?"

"Very good Sir."

There was silence between us for a while longer before he nodded "Very well, you have a deal."

I smiled relief flooding through me "Good, now come on, I need to get you back to bed."

He gave me an exasperated look but didn't argue as we walked back the way we came.

"What is your name?" I asked him giving him a radiant smile.

Eric POV

I considered Emma frowning slightly already regretting my ill advised decision…I didn't trust her enough to give her my real name, at least not yet… "I can't see why it would matter." I answered her at last making her frown.

"You know my name, it is only fair"

"Life is not fair." I answered harshly as we reached my home once more. Why had I agreed to this again? The last time I had believed in magic I had been sadly mistaken…

She gave me a look "I need to know your name for my painting to work"

I glared at her, why did she insist on making everything so difficult? Strange woman, fine he would give her what she asked for "Eric."

She beamed at me "Eric, it fits you. Thank you for trusting me." She went straight over to my organ and trailed a finger along the keys "What a beautiful instrument, how often do you play?"

Surprising even myself I answered with "as often as I can."

She smiled at him "I look forward to hearing you play, but right now I want you to go to bed." She said taking my arm in hand.

I rose an eyebrow at her "I can walk."

For some reason that made her laugh "I know you can, come on."

I rolled my eyes, I shouldn't have said yes. I lay down in my bed "Happy now?"

"Yes." She grinned down at me and kissed my forehead "sleep, and rest for a while. Let your body heal. I promise I won't wake you up this time."

I just stared at her, she kissed me…

**So what do you think? Miss Emma is giving him a run for his money and that won't stop anytime soon! As I mentioned above you'll all find out who Sam is later in the story. Please R&R, I'm on my knees begging you! Please! Anything at all will do. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my second Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope your enjoying my little story so far! I still need more reviews from anyone who can give them. They make my day and it only takes a few moments to fill out I promise! Well anyway here comes Chapter 3! Enjoy. Oh and I own nothing but the plot and a few characters!**

Chapter 3:

Shocks

Emma's POV

I smiled down at him shocked by my own actions before I left his room with the instruction to sleep. I have no idea what crazy spirit had possessed me to kiss this stranger on the forehead but now that it had happened, why not go with it? Still…I had never done something so spontaneous before…I looked around for food my stomach rumbling. I couldn't find anything anywhere. I frowned, at least this time I knew my way in and out, so…I could go pick some things up and that way he could eat when he woke up. I headed back up the passage way to the world outside, I had to blink in the fierce sunlight, it was so bright after the darkness of his home that I was already used to…

How strange that one night could change the way you saw the world. Already I felt like a stranger above ground and it was a strange feeling indeed. Still I couldn't fathom why I felt this way, I was just staying beside Eric until he was healed and had that painting of his…well truth be told I had always struck out, like a sore thumb. With light brown hair curled in a way that made me look like a lion if it wasn't tamed properly, deep green eyes and a love for learning, only one man wanted me…Damien.

He was fine, as far as men go. Dark hair, dark eyes, but…his heart felt like ice and if I were to marry him I would have to give up my practice and I didn't want that, it kept me sane and I could help those who couldn't help themselves…Sam liked him, that was for sure. The two of them spent a lot of time together but…I didn't love him. Damien just…we didn't click. I didn't mind seeing him and spending time with him but…to live with him was too much. My dear brother Sam was just going to have to get over it. I was not marrying Damien Poricully.

I reached the market and started to fill my basket with goods. I had no idea what Eric's favorites were…so I bought everything, if he didn't like it then I would eat it, I was not a picky eater in any way. It was a quick trip but for whatever reason I felt the need to go back to Eric's home, why? I had never had trouble living in this world before, sure I never truly fit but I had carved out my own little space within it…I was so absorbed with my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ran into a strong male back "Oh excuse me! I'm sorry Sir, I really must pay more attention to where I put my feet."

The familiar dark face of Damien turned toward me and smiled, for some reason his smile always sent a shiver down my spine… "that's quite alright my dear, it is good to see you up and about."

"And why wouldn't I be?"I asked him confused.

"Sam told me about the scare you two had last night with that old opera ghost, I know you are a compassionate woman Emily but really, and that man is a monster. You shouldn't have saved him; Sam has been worried sick about you because you never went home last night."

I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes "Damien he is not a monster, Sam wounded him last night so I stayed there to help him recover."

"Oh really?"he asked with a frown "Emma I don't like that."

"You don't like what?" I asked sharply giving him a look that he ignored as he looked down at me with worried eyes that seemed more derogatory than anything else.

"I don't like you being with him alone, he nearly killed the poor Viscount's wife all those years ago, I don't want you hurt."

I glared at him "He didn't touch me Damien; really you should try some compassion once and a while, it would do you some good."

"But he could have Emily that's the point! I forbid you from seeing him again."

I started at him incredulously "Forbid?Forbid! What right do you have to forbid me anything Monsieur Porticully?"

He gave me a hard look "as your husband to be it is my right."

"You are not to be my husband! How many times do I have to say no before you get that through your thick head?"I demanded of him my temper flaring, I was sick of this.

"Yes I am, Sam and I came to that agreement last night. Emily you are too old to be without a husband. You need to be in a comfortable home and raise children."

I clenched my fists "I don't need a husband to look after me, I can do that just fine myself and I don't want to raise a family yet, there is still too much I want to do and see."

He laughed "you are a woman Emily, women can't do those things for themselves."

I couldn't help it, I smacked him hard across the face "don't you ever…ever! Say that to me again do you understand me? I am not some weak and helpless creature that needs a man to protect her! I can and will take care of myself and I will not under any circumstances ever marry you Damien. You are crude, judgmental, demeaning, cruel, and a complete hypocrite. I don't care what my brother said; I am not marrying you, no matter what excuse you come up with. You cannot force me in this, good day." And with that I stormed away from him seething, I would not become his little dress up china doll that did everything he asked on command. I refused. I would have to have a talk with Sam about this as well, but later, first I needed to head back to Eric and check on him. I paid for the food and headed back to the opera.

Eric POV

I sat at my desk my journal before me as I tried to summon up the words to continue with my story. Why did she want to know? She had chosen that fool over me…but I couldn't deny her anything, still after ten years I still couldn't deny her anything she asked me… and so, once again, I set about trying to continue with my story.

_Dearest Christine,_

_Today is another day and yet I find it just as hard to continue as it was the day before. I wish you would reconsider, but alas, I know you will not and I cannot deny you and want so I will try once more._

_I spent the rest of my childhood here under this opera house. The first year was very hard on me. It sounds strange now, but I missed human contact, even though I knew what it could do to me. I wanted to be able to talk to someone and have them talk back to me as if I were human, not this monster everyone preserved me to be._

_I was able to talk to Antoinette Giry and that gave me some comfort, but I wanted more, always more. She was not enough, we were to different, she saw the world as a beautiful and glorious place that unfurled at her feet while I saw it as a dark cruel place with nothing but bitter memories and no wish to return to it. This went on for years until I met someone that I thought perhaps could help me._

_I am sure you wonder why I hate Carlotta with such a passion. I'll tell you why. We met on the eve of my 17__th__ birthday. It was a surprise to both of us, I was going out for a bit of fresh air and she was heading out from practice. She was not a Prima Donna at this point in time but was very close to it and her voice was not that bad, although it could use a bit of work. She had the best voice of the woman it is sad to say and so she was tolerated. She had not seen my mask yet and smiled at me when I accidently ran into her. _

_My hopes soared, perhaps she would talk with me…We talked for a while about the weather and then about music, our key interest. But the moment she saw my mask she demanded I remove it…everything went downhill from there. _

_I refused of course…_

"_Oh come on Eric, what reason do you have to hide such a handsome face? Just take it off, for me." She batted her eyelids quickly at me which sent my heart aflutter. _

"_No, I'm sorry madam Carlotta, I have good reason to wear it." _

_She pouted "You must think me a fool, sitting here talking with a stranger with refuses to remove his mask. Good day sir."_

_I caught her hand "No, please don't go. Let us continue our conversation about the use of lagatto."_

_She tossed her hair over her shoulder "I will not be taken as a fool Eric!" _

"_I am not taking you for a fool!"_

"_Then take it off!"I remember her nails breaking thin skin as she tore off my mask, my only protection to the outside world…There was a scream from her, she was shaking she was so terrified…She ended up fainting from the shock. My hatred for the human race was complete…or so I thought._

_I left that very night only taking the essentials with me as I traveled abroad to Vienna. It is and always will be the city of my dreams. Everything there is perfect in every way. The buildings are pure masterpieces, works of art that will stand for thousands of years to come._

_It is here that I learned the fine work of masonry. There was a man, an old man here who I met on the streets of Vienna. He was a kind old man…_

_I met him on a July night as I looked at one of the famous buildings my soul flying in the beauty of it…I almost didn't hear him come up behind me, then his fragile hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and retreated pulling my knife out. I could see fear flash through his eyes as he caught sight of the knife, but it was replaced by worry "what are you doing out here all alone son?"_

_His voice was beautiful, it held all the comfort I had always wanted to hear from my own father…It was so easy to close my eyes and pretend he was and that for once I was loved…_

"_I'm just looking, honest monsieur." I answered guardedly, but his voice had already gotten inside a few of my walls._

_A smile spread across his face "Do you have a interest in masonry son?"_

"_Yes." I answered and pointed out a few weak points that should be checked into. He looked at me like I was some sort of call from heaven which is absurd, but that's what he seemed to think. _

"_How old are you?"he asked me._

"_17." I answered promptly, for some reason I found it hard to lie to him. _

"_17 and already seeing something that evades most…"He whispered almost to himself. "What is your name son?"_

"_Eric." _

"_Eric, would you like to train to become and architect and mason?"he asked me and it was like the world fell away, I had always wanted this and had studied the manuscripts I could find, but they could teach me very little of the true act. _

"_Yes Sir I would."I answered him a beaming smile transforming my usually somber face, I was wanted somewhere…even if it only was as a student. I spent many blissful months with him feeling as if I finally had a family…then something changed…_

There was a loud crash and a scream; it would seem that my traps had caught someone stupid enough to sneak in. I walked toward the sound seething, whoever it was had broken my consecration and who knew how long it would take before I could find the courage to write once more.

"Stop struggling fool, your death approaches."I said in my most deadly tone, but when I reached the spot of the trap I burst out laughing for the first time I could remember in years.

There was Emma dangling by the foot from a rope her skirts barley covering anything and groceries scattered all around her.

"Stop laughing at me you damned male and get me down from here!"she yelled at me her hair fallen from her up do to trail along the floor and her green eyes furious.

I laughed harder "It was worth it to bring you here just for this!" I announced my laughter filling the catacombs. My mood was definitely lightened by this while hers seemed considerably lessoned.

"Let me down!" She demanded once more and I hit the lever that dropped her with a little squeak. I bent down in front of her grinning

"Did you think I let just anyone down here?"

She glared up at me and straitened her skirts before standing and gathering her dropped groceries "No of course not, because that would make sense and nothing makes sense when it comes to you."

That startled another chuckle from me and I took the groceries from her "well I hope I can keep up that conception."

She gave me a look "what aren't you in bed?"

I rolled my eyes "I was saving you, remember? Unless you wanted to wait until the rats chewed you free I'm your savior." I grinned at her and her face paled,

"Rats?"

I laughed again, maybe this would be fun.

**Ta da! Now you all know that Sam is in fact Emma's brother and we have a new character in the spot light as well. Damien, yes I know he has a strange last name but it was the first thing that came to my mind so deal with it. I hope your enjoying everything. Does anyone have an idea that they would like to see added? I would love to hear any ideas! Please, Please, Please, Please Review! I love getting a review good or constructive criticism. A special thanks to Neverland Child for sticking with me and also to **25 Crash 174, cherrybutterflybaby, and trippingoverair **for adding me to their favorite stories and reviewing, I promise I won't let you down… at least I will try not to. Thanks again! ****Once again please review! I will put up the next chapter soon I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, well no reviews this time :(. Come on guys I would like to know what you are thinking after you read my chapters, no matter what those thoughts are. Well anyway here comes my next chapter. This is going to be an important Chapter so pay** **attention!** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Broken Wings

Eric's POV

We returned back to my layer a little while later. I was still laughing at her, it had been forever sense I had seen something so comical…or even laughed for that matter. Surprisingly enough after the first initial shock of it she was laughing as well, this was new to me, most women and even men would have been angry for the rest of the day, myself included.

"Alright Eric, enough of this, time to sleep," She told me with that infuriating yet comforting motherly voice.

" I have been asleep most of the day, believe it or not I actually do have things I need to do." I told her in a voice that left no argument.

She considered me with a slight frown "Can these things be done from bed?"

I frowned at her "Not all of them no."

"Start with the ones that can be then"

"No."I stated, the only one that could be was writing in that damned journal and I was not doing that in front of her.

Emma gave me a look that I can only describe as a look from hell "Eric you agreed to let me nurse you."

"Yes but nursing does not include telling me what to do every moment of every day."

For some reason she found this funny "Actually it does, now get in bed and I'll bring whatever you need."

My heart gave a painful beat, she would see what he had written, I had left the journal open… "No!" I said with more venom than I intended "You will not tell me how to live my life in my own home. I will do as I please and if something happens because of that then you may heal me as many damned times as you please."

I could see her forehead pucker and her frown deepening at my sudden anger lashing out at her when moments before we had been laughing like old friends. There was only one problem with that analogy, I had no friends, I never had friends.

"Eric, you will never heal that way."

A cold laugh escaped me, "Heal? Heal? I will never heal Emily! That is one thing I will never accomplish in this life."

I could feel her confused gaze one me "Eric what happened to you?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

A cold and menacing laugh escaped me "don't even pretend like you care, no one cares and no one ever will."

I felt her hand on my shoulder as if she wanted to comfort me, if she knew what I was she wouldn't be reacting this way…I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and went over to my organ sitting down as if nothing in this world was bothering me when in reality my heart was threatening to fall apart at the seams that were stitched so clumsily into place.

I had to remain strong in front of this stranger who seemed so intent on signing her own death warrant. I turned to the only thing I knew could save me from this intense pain that was getting stronger by the moment wanting to consume me. I started to play, my fingers dancing along the keys like they had never known anything else. I let the emotion take me in a way that she would never see as weakness.

Emma's POV

I watched as this man transformed into what I somehow knew to be the Phantom so many feared and throw something that reminded me of a child's tantrum before turning away from me to become something entirely different once more. He was an angel, the moment his fingers touched the keys he was an angel in my eyes, for only an angel could create such beauty from sound.

This melody…I was the most beautiful and sad thing I had ever heard. It was anger, betrayal, hurt, love and pain…so much pain all wrapped up into one. My heart went out to him even as tears sprang to my eyes, what could have happened to such a strong man like him to cause this consuming pain to overtake him? It was painful to listen to, but I never wanted to stop because it spoke to me in a way words never could. He was hurting, he needed someone, he had been alone for too long. He needed me so much more than I realized…

It felt like my heart was going to rip from my chest in its need to go to him and comfort him, but my feet refused to move. I was pinned to this spot as let my tears fall and I watched this angel with broken wings desperately try to fly.

It was the saddest, most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I immediately decided I had to paint this, I had too.

This song seemed never ending, but Eric was wrapped in the music so tightly I doubted he even noticed. His eyes were closed, his fingers harsh and demanding, yet soft and loving, his body stiff and unresponsive yet full of movement and life…

After what seemed like hours and hours on end, but it could have been only moments I was able to get my feet to move. I walked toward him and sat down on the bench beside him. He didn't seem to even notice until my arms went around him, hugging him, wanting to comfort him in some fraction. The pain that was emanating from him was even more obvious with the first touch, it was almost painful to touch him… but I refused to let go. He needed me and I would be here for him. I didn't know what had happened to this poor man, but He deserved comfort at the very least.

What I did not take into account was how he would react to my show of comfort. The next thing I knew the music had stopped suddenly leaving a pressing and ugly silence in its place. My arms were tossed from him and I landed on the floor with a thud. He stood over me his face an angry cloud. This anger…I had never seen anything so frightening in my entire life. It seemed like he could kill me with just one look and not have a care in the world about it.

"How dare you!"His voice was loud yet soft at the same time, a dangerous combination… "How dare you!"

I just looked up at him confused as to why giving him a hug was such a bad thing, true it was not very appropriate, but he had needed it…or so I thought. "It's a hug Eric; it's hardly worth your anger."

He glared down at me "You will never, never touch me like that again. Is that understood?"He snarled at me. There was no trace of that angel now, he had transformed once again from angel to devil. I couldn't get my voice to work… so I nodded deftly half expecting him to strike me…but it never came. He was gone the next moment slamming his door closed with such finality that I flinched.

"What just happened?"I whispered I whispered to myself and shook my head getting to my feet. This by far was the most confusing part of him yet. Who lashed out at someone giving them a hug? It made no sense…I was so confused. Just who was this Phantom? And what had happened to him to cause such a confusing array of emotions and actions? And why had this new anger hurt me? Normally I didn't care if someone in my care hated me, I wasn't here to be liked but…this anger struck me unlike anything ever had in my entire life…I wiped away confused tears, there is no reason to cry Emma.

Eric's POV

I lay down on my bed trembling, that had been to close…too close to my thoughts and emotions. What had possessed her to do that! Damn her! Just as I was remembering Christine and they way she had embraced and kissed me before leaving and she…she had to crush the hopes that had risen in my chest once more. Damn her! For one blissful moment I had thought that my Christine was holding me once more and that she wanted me…and then it had a crashed down around me with new finality and crushing realization. I had barely been able to breathe…I wanted nothing more than to wink out her life force for not being who I desperately wanted her to be…but something in her eyes had stopped me. She had been afraid yes, but…she had also been…something else, something I couldn't explain…

I rolled over to my side and finally let my tears fall. They wet my pillow and my body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. I let my heart fall apart and shatter all over again, I just didn't have the strength to hold it together…it was so heavy. My entire life it had been broken again and again and each time I had been left alone to try and sew the pieces of it back together again. It had never fully healed, not ever, not sense the first day I realized my parents truly had never loved me and never would…

My body curled tighter trying to hold myself together, but it didn't work, darkness and pain consumed me in a way it had only done once before, right after my beloved left me for that fool…I had been trying to hold it at bay ever sense. The damn had broken and I was once again at its mercy. Memories of my mother screaming at me, calling me monster, of father beating me until I could barely move flashed before my eyes. I remembered the first time he had taken the belt to my back, how he had broken skin, called me all kinds of demeaning and cruel names, how I had begged for mercy, for love only to have the beating intensify. "I will never give mercy to a devil!"He had declared.

It had broken my heart in a way nothing else could. A father's acceptance, pride and love meant everything to young boys and I was no exception to this. How I had wanted to see him smile at me, just once and tell me he loved me and that he was proud of me. That he was honored I was his son and that he would help me with whatever may be troubling me. It had never come; I had avoided him for most of my childhood and had tried to seek refuge with my mother…even that had failed…

She had looked down at me with disgust and distain…She hated me for what I could never be. She hated me for the cruelty I brought into my life, even when father died she didn't turn to me. She did not allow me to comfort her; she had not tried to comfort me in turn. She had only broken into tears at the sight of me and exclaim to God "What wrong have I done to deserve this monster as my son! Why do I have no reminder of my sweet husband?" She would dissolve into tears and would order me away from her "Be gone demon! Leave me in peace; you have done enough damage to this family!"

The sobs intensified and I tried to shut out the whirlwind of memories that I didn't want to remember. 'Please…please just let it stop…let me forget…please, even not remembering would be better that this…' But this relief like every other was denied me. Oh how God loved to torment me. No comfort in forgetting or blissful darkness. I was meant to suffer every moment of every day, I was never to know the comfort of a lovers embrace. I would never feel a lovers kiss or experience the feel of a woman's skin against my own. I would be forever for my entire life…Forever.

Then I would descend into the darkness of hell, who knows perhaps that would be better for me that this hellish life of mine. Perhaps there would be other monsters there to welcome me to their ranks. Not for the first time in my life I wanted to snuff out my own life.

I sat up and reached for the knife I kept beside my bed. It was an elegant weapon, it was made of pure silver, a skull decorated the hilt and bones continued down until it reached the blade. The blade itself was sharp and would cut through almost anything. His flesh would be posing no threat to it in any way. I picked it up and admired it for a moment, what would it feel like to die? I was certain of one thing, it would never be as painful as the torture I was going through now. I placed the sharp blade over my heart and closed my eyes thinking 'I love you Christine.'

Emma's POV

I can't say exactly what called to me to go and check on Eric, his room was sound proof, I couldn't hear a sound from it, but for some reason I grew increasingly more and more worried about him…I walked over to his room and knocked "Eric, are you doing alright?"I asked softly through the door not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. I didn't get an answer, but for some reason the silence worried me more than anything else.

I opened the door and couldn't help my scream of "ERIC!" He had a knife to his chest and looked about ready to plunge it into his heart. He opened his eyes too look at me and a look of annoyance crossed his face. Anger was the next emotion to dance along the stage that was his eyes. He gave me an ironic and cruel smile and tried to plunge the knife forward.

I have no idea how I did what I did next. One moment I was standing and the next I was flying to his side and knocking the knife downward. It didn't pierce his heart like he had intended, but instead it hit his stomach. I saw the anger and what seemed like almost betrayal cross his face before pain took over. His eyes closed as he fell back against the bed.

I examined him with a critical eye, right now was not the time to worry about his strange emotions. He would live if I took actions immediately to save him and worked quickly. I went hunting around his home and found the things I needed and set to work quickly removing the blood covered knife and examining the wound. It would be close…but I had faith in myself, I had saved men with much worse before.

Hours later

I finally finished and sat back exhausted his blood covering my hands and stitches firmly in place. I wanted to ring his neck for scaring me like that! But of course that would be counterproductive, so instead I went down to the lake and washed my hands off and took a seat in his room ready to sit watch with him through the night. I would figure out what was running through that stupid mind of his later.

Eric's POV

I woke to a pounding head and a body that felt like it had been hit by twenty trains and come out completely broken. I moaned and looked around trying to remember what had happened. Emma and I had fought about something; I had locked myself in my room and let pain consume me… Then what?

I spotted Emma sitting in a chair beside me her head resting on her shoulder her chest rising and falling with the breath of sleep, he light brown hair disheveled about her pretty face and blue bags under her eyes and it all came back to me. I had tried to end it and this insolent woman had stopped me! How dare she! She had no right to decide if I should live or not! Not even God had that right, not in my book. To me it was the individual's choice if they wished to end life early. I had absolutely nothing to live for! I was mocked at every turn, I frightened children for heaven sake!

"You!" I snarled my voice weak from my near death experience, but it woke her all the same "What right do you have to come in here uninvited and interfere with my personal affairs?"

She looked at me with tired and surprisingly angry green eyes "I'm too tired to argue with you Eric." She told me in a mater a fact voice "No I want you to go back to sleep and rest, and if I hear you even think about arguing I am going to hit you over the head with this frying pan! You will rest and you will get better, I will not allow you to die on me! When I get devoted to a cause I do not back down and I will not back down and let you trample me under your feet! Is that understood?"

I stared at her incredulously, I had never seen a woman yell before, they had always been quietly angry. Well this truly was some new woman before me and I had no doubt she would do as she threatened and I knew also I was in no position to stop her. Grudgingly I nodded "Very well. Good night Emma."

She nodded and laid her head back watching me with hawk like eyes and I rolled my eyes and closed them, it would seem I had no choice to obey her…that is until I was strong enough to fight back and then I would. She would see the full extent of the Phantom of the Opera's power.

**Ok so I was going to end it after he stabbed himself but I decided I didn't have a death wish so, I didn't end it with a cliff hanger like I wanted to. I told you this chapter would be important! So Eric tried to kill himself, will something like that happen again? Not even I know the answer to that question. I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet. I worked really hard on it and reviews will be greatly appreciated, I didn't get any for my last chapter and it made me very sad. I'm thinking I won't update again until I get at least one this next time, so if you want to know what happens next review! Please! I really want to know what you're thinking! Thanks for reading everyone! I will put up another chapter as soon as possible.:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long sense I updated but finals were last week and this week and then I'm heading home for off ! You will probably see more of me after next week. I had some time today and decided I would update and give you a taste of what is coming up. Another important chapter! So enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Nighmares**

Emma's POV

It was weeks after Eric's near miss with death and I hesitated to leave him alone but it had now been a month sense I was home and I did need to talk to Sam and put him in his place when it came to Damien. I refused to marry that pompous brat! So one afternoon while Eric was deep asleep I snuck back up to the surface and blinked as the bright sunlight nearly blinded me. I was so used to living down in the catacombs now, sunlight was very welcome to me, I relished the feel of it on my skin, but at the same time I wanted to run for the nearest shadow and hide in it. Strange…

I shook my head to clear such unusual thoughts from my mind and headed off for home. I lived in the middle class area in the middle of town, it was a slightly long walk but it did me some good to have fresh air and feel the wind on my face as I walked up to the door and opened it yelling , "Samuel A. Brooks! You get your sorry butt down here this moment!"

There was laughing from upstairs and a shiver ran down my spine_ he_ was here too… Why did he have to be here? Well there wasn't much I could do about it except tap my foot impatiently as I waited for them to slowly descend the stairs both of them grinning like the worst kind of oaf. "Miss Emily, a beautiful lady such as yourself should not be using such slanderous language."

"Men use such language and worse every day, I refuse to be treated any different." I snapped at him "Now please leave, I have things I wish to talk to my dear brother about." I said looking daggers at Sam.

"Whoa! Wait what did I do?"He asked frowning.

I gave him a look and he closed his mouth. "Leave now Damien."

"As you wish, but I shall have to punish you for your cruel treatment of your brother and husband to be." And with that he was gone.

I clenched my fists and rounded on Sam "How dare you assume I would even consider making him my husband? He is cruel, egotistical, abusive and flat out rude!"

"Em, calm down, he's my best friend. I know you two don't get along most the time but he's a good man and can take care of you."

"I don't need a man to take care of me Sam! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"It's not right Em. I worry about you. Every woman your age is married. You're almost a spinster for heaven's sake! So sue me for wanting to make sure you would be cared for with a husband who can support you beyond your wildest dreams. He is the only one asking Em. I don't want you to grow old and die alone."

I sighed and rubbed my neck, "Sam this is a kind gesture, really I am flattered that you care so much about me, but I don't need a man to be happy. I am very happy now with my work and doing what I love. When I meet the right man who loves me and allows me to continue working after we marry, then I will consider marriage, but for now it is not in the cards."

He frowned at me, "Em, how can you be happy living as a man? You are not a man. Don't you want children of your own? A husband to cook for and to hold you when he comes home?"

I closed my eyes for a moment imagining strong and secure arms around me. A man's face pressed into my neck, taking in my sent. His arms held me tightly against his chest and he spoke in a soft voice. The voice was oddly familiar and the face! But then it was gone and I opened my eyes "Of course I want those things Sam, but I want them in my own time and in my own way. I will not be lorded over by some man who thinks himself better than me and sees me only for sport and child rearing."

Sam sighed "I really can't talk you out of this can I?"

I shook my head "Sorry Sam, you can't. Look I'm taking care of a patient away from home for a while so you won't see me for a while again."

He frowned "you really are too much like a man, but I won't try and stop you."

"Thank you Sam." I kissed his cheek and headed for the door once more "Behave yourself and please try to find some better friends. Damien is a bad influence on you Sam."

He frowned but I left before he could argue. I headed back down the long trail back to the catacombs walking quickly praying Eric hadn't woken up yet and tried something…or succeeded. The thought made my heart squeeze in funny ways. I was so preoccupied by my thoughts I didn't notice movement in the bushes until someone grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me off the road.

Eric's POV

I was trapped in the worst nightmare I had had yet this year. My heart was pounding as I looked through the bars of my cage tears flowing from my eyes as my mother yelled cruel words at me and through a few sharp rocks at me. Father stood behind me whip raised to strike "you cruel monster! You only ever hurt the people around you! Why don't you just die already? Die! Die! Die!"

The crowd took up the cruel chant and I could see faces from my life yelling it over and over. Antoinette Giry and her little girl, my teacher in masonry, my old master, Farman and André, ballet dancers, Carlotta, Piongi, everyone from the opera and from my travels. And then I saw her, my Christine…she came up to the front of the cage a smile on her face. I reached out to her, "Christine please…lead me from my solitude…"

Her facial expression did not change as she walked into the open cage and knelt down beside me, my father's whipping had at last paused… She caressed my face softly "My angel of music…"

My eyes closed and the next thing he knew his mask was torn from his face and "Actually I should say monster of music!"

"Christine! Please no!" She had taken the whip from my father's hand and when her first stroke fell a scream of total pain escaped my lips, I was drowning in pain, betrayal and the knowledge that I deserved every stroke she gave me… "Please Christine forgive me…"

Emma's POV

I whipped around intending to punch my attackers lights out when my other wrist was grabbed and my eyes widened "Damien! Unhand me this moment!"

His cruel laugh almost sapped my strength from my limbs but I refused to show weakness so I stood glaring at him and fighting to get him off me "What is the meaning of this Damien? Unhand me this moment!"

"Oh I don't think so my high spirited flower, it is high time you learned your place in this world and your place once we are married."

"I would never marry you, even if you were the last man on earth!"

"I highly doubt that Emily." He pushed me to the ground and hiked my skirts up.

My eyes widened and I started to wriggle trying to get out from beneath him "No! Damien stop this now!" He kissed me, his lips harsh and demanding. I struggled harder and was finally able to land a kick in the place where the sun don't shine. I scrambled up and ran down the road my heals breaking along the way, my skirts jumbled around my legs. I fell more than once.

Hours later I stumbled back through the catacombs blood trailing down my legs, my entire body bruised and battered. I had never been in this much pain before…but I was determined to check on Eric before I crawled into bed and didn't move for a week…I felt so dirty…

I could hear sobbing from his room, well at least he wasn't dead…I hurried to his room to find him huddled in a ball on his bed sobbing his heart out, this was not the phantom I had seen not that long ago, no this was the angel with broken wings I had seen when he had been playing, but I could see something more now. His heart was shattered in pieces so small around him that it was impossible for him to put it back together by himself…

"Oh Eric…"My heart went out to him. My problem didn't seem so bad now…I went over to him and heard him sobbing a name over and over again,

"Christine. Christine…Please forgive me…"

Oh, poor Eric…what had he done? Whatever it was he was obviously was sorry for it and wanted to be forgiven. I went over to him and put my arms around him, holding him tightly. I was surprised when he didn't strike me like last time, instead he buried his head in my dirty skirts his body wracked with sobs.

I wished I could do more…but I didn't even know what was wrong… "shhh, It's alright Eric, you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you. Let it all out.."

**Alright, short chapter I know but that's all I wanted to accomplish in this particular chapter. I hope you liked it, we have a bit more of a concept of how Damien works and Eric has finally shown himself to Emma, without meaning to but he has. I hoped you liked it. Please Review! I'm on my knees begging you!(no really, I am on my knees begging) It only takes a moment. **

**If you have any ideas let me know! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well no reviews yet. Come on guys I know of stories with less chapters that have a significant more amount of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts good and bad. Here comes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own PTO which I find depressing…but nothing I can do about it.**

Chapter 6:

Troubles

Emma's POV

It was hours before he finally calmed down enough to sleep. He fell asleep in the same position, his body curled tightly around his chest as if trying to keep himself from falling apart, his head buried in my lap. My heart went out to him; I wanted to know what kind of terrible things he must have suffered to fall apart so completely. I had never seen a human being that was so spiritually and emotionally broken, scared for life from things I could only imagine and even my imaginings were horrid to think of…

Even as I watched this poor angel sleep exhausted on my lap the pain from my earlier encounter with Damien refused to sit silently any longer. I needed a bath and time to rest myself. Gently I lifted his head from my lap and lay it on his pillows and slipped silently from the room going down to the lake intending to bathe.

I undressed quickly wincing when the fabric glided past my bruises, when at last I was free of the disgusting garment I stepped into the lake hissing slightly at the coldness of the water, but after a few moments it became a wonderful feeling of numbness to my aching body. I let the water calm me and thought back to what had happened. I had been weak…I had lost the fight for my virtue…He had lorded over me and I had no choice but to oblige. Tears sprang to my eyes at the memory and a sob escaped me to echo around the chamber encouraging me to press shaking fingers to my mouth in an attempt to stifle the insuring break down.

I collapsed by the edge of the lake and proceeded to wash myself vigorously, I just wanted to be clean again…but no matter how much I scrubbed I still felt dirty and completely alone. I found myself wishing Eric would make an appearance and have pity on me enough to hold me. I just wanted to be held, but I was alone…Come on Emma Brooks, pull yourself back together. This is not the end of the world.

Forcing the tears back I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes and climbed from the lake and dried myself off and looked around, I was not getting back in the filthy dress. I refused. I went rummaging around the area looking for something more suitable to wear. In what seemed to be a forgotten closet type area I found what must have been old clothes of his. They were of amazing quality and looked like they would fit me well enough. I didn't think twice but pulled the shirt and trousers on as if I had never done anything else. They felt strange to me, I was not used to dressing in such a way but I soon realized it was much more comfortable. "Why do men have all the luck?"I wondered aloud.

And of course there was no answer. I smiled a little, life went on and there was still reason to smile…or so I tried to tell myself. To try and distract myself from degrading and depressing thoughts I went exploring around Eric's home. I had been here a month and still didn't know much about him and hadn't had much of a chance to get a feel for this amazing place around me.

It truly was a glorious creation, the walls were rugged like that of a cave, and the lighting was a simple candle lighting that cast shadows on the walls. Knickknacks and papers filled what seemed to be every space. I could see drawings littering the area, most of them were unfinished and seemed to be of the same woman. Hmmm, that's interesting. A wife perhaps, but he wore no ring and I had never seen sight of her…

My eye caught on a book laying open and looking as if it would fall off the edge of his desk. I went over to it intending to set it on more solid ground when I caught sight of his latest entry.

This is what it said.

"_I ran like the worst kind of monster from the only true home I had ever known. It was one of the most painful things I had ever done in my life. To leave a almost loving family and become a recluse and an animal once more. I traveled for a long time after that. Forgive me…I am over come."_

I stared down at the wrinkled page that had obviously been sprinkled with many tears, why had he run? Why did he call himself a monster and an animal?

Against my better judgment I turned to the beginning of the bound book and started to read.

"_Dearest Christine, you have asked that I write out my history so that you may better understand me. Know that I do this with much trepidation and fear. I do not wish to relive my life; there are not many moments of happiness. In fact there is very few, I can count them on two hands and most were with you. But, because I love you and believe you have the right to know after the hell that I have put you through I will attempt to write it out for you."_

Who was Christine? Was she the woman that he had been drawing? If so and even if not so why did he feel that he was indebted to her? My heart went out to him hoping he had more happy times than he could count on his fingers…He had obviously led an incredibly hard life.

I continued to read about his home life and my heart broke for him over and over again to hear of his mean mother refusing to hug him and his cruel father beating him for something he had no control over, his looks. So that was why he covered his face, he was deformed, and badly by the sound of it "Poor Eric…"I whispered.

I found hot burning tears in my eyes as I read about how he never knew of a loving embrace from his mother or the friendly clap on his shoulder from his father. He had been left alone to find ways to pass the hours of loneliness teaching himself to play and watching his mother with other men…Then how he had been betrayed so easily by his own mother to a mob who sold him to cruel gypsies…

The tears fell freely from my eyes as I read; it was such a horrible story…being treated like an animal, made to believe he was nothing but a monster… "you are not a monster Eric…you are a man, a wonderful talented man." No wonder he had tried to kill himself…

Then his childhood in the opera, at least that was not all together bad, in fact it could be called relatively good minus that business with Carlotta. I no longer blamed him for the pain he caused her and her husband, not that I had fully blamed him for it before. But that woman had wounded him deeply.

I then read on to his days with his mason master where he learned the craft and became amazingly skilled at it. I smiled seeing that someone had finally taken him in and done something good for him, had become his surrogate father.

It was a relief to see such happiness and peace he found there. One passage in particular caught my eyes. "It was a time filled with happiness and learning. I found myself growing into a man, the man I might have been if things had been different. I could finally look at myself in the mirror (with a mask on) and say 'I am a man'. But unfortunately that was when everything started to go downhill."

I shook my head and turned to the back once more, I wouldn't read any more, I wanted him to tell me. That was the proper way to help him and learn the story not this…writing that was causing him more pain than good.

Something softly and fluffy brushed against my hand and looked down at a pure white cat looking up at me with green threatening eyes. Did Eric have a cat? He hadn't mentioned this beautiful creature but she had a collar. I bent down to read the name engraved on the collar "Jasmine. Well hello Jasmine, how did you get down here?"She hissed and spit at me. Well that was that…She growled as if in warning then ran up to Eric's room disappearing through a cat flap I had failed to notice before…

"Hello? Eric?" A voice called and I turned around thinking what now? It was the woman from the drawings. Her long dark brown hair piled up on top of her head her brown eyes warm but somewhat vacant…

"Hello." I called the greeting "How can I help you?"

"Oh…I didn't know Eric had company…"She said a slight smile entering her face "It's good to know he is finally opening up a little."

I guess you could say that… "I'm Emma Brooks, his doctor."

"Doctor?"She asked a perfect eyebrow raising on her forehead and I suppressed the urge to slap that look from her face.

"Yes his doctor. How can I help you?"

"Well is Eric ok?"

"It depends on what you mean by ok?"

"Well…he isn't dying is he?"she asked worriedly .

I smiled and shook my head "No, he is not, thankfully." And thanks to me. "But I'm afraid he is asleep now."

Eric's POV

I woke from a sleep without dreams for the first time in well…ever to the soft kneading of cat claws on my side and the rumbling purr of my beloved Jasmine and opened my eyes to smile warmly at her. "Jasmine," I picked her up and set her in my lap sitting up and stroking her head lovingly "I thought you had left me for good baby girl, I thought that perhaps you had found another home. Where have you been?"

She only purred loudly rubbing against my face affectionately as if to say she was sorry. She had been missing ever sense I had let her come for a walk with me outside and a dog had chased her so fast I couldn't keep up.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head "well you are home now, that is the important thing."

I could hear voices outside my room, there was someone here, "Christine…"I picked up setting Jasmine down and walked to outside my shirt hanging from my shoulders "Christine."

She turned to face me and smiled her angelic smile "oh good Eric, did you sleep well?"

For once I didn't have to lie when I answered with yes. "How are you?"

"Very well, I'm due in January!"She announced proudly.

It was like a knife to my heart, she would never bare my child…I would never have a child. I almost lost my strength and lost myself again but I refused to show her how weak I truly was and how much it wore on me when she reappeared like this to torment me… "Wonderful."

"It is isn't it? We want to name it Agatha if it is a girl and Eric if it is a boy, after you."

It was another dagger to my soul…but I smiled "you don't have to do that Christine; In fact I would suggest you don't."

"Eric…"

"Christine Raoul will not approve and it will only cause trouble, you should name him after his father."

She made a face "I will discuss it with Raoul."

I nodded and went to the journal lying face up on my desk "Here are the first few chapters." I said handing it to her wanting to yell at her for making me do something so cruel, to fling this dreaded book into the lake to be forgotten by all. But I didn't I let her take it from me and kiss my cheek "Thank you Eric, please continue working on it."

That was it? No, thank you Eric, I know this was hard for you, take your time on the next section?

I took a mental breath to calm my temper and nodded "I will Christine."

She smiled and left, I watched her all the way back into the darkness and could feel Emma's eyes on my every move.

Emma's POV

I watched him interact with this woman and saw yet another side of this amazing man beside me. He spoke to her like she were a child who looked to him for guidance, I also noticed the tell tale signs of his anger in his eyes, but he never lashed out at her even though I could seen the unveiled pain in his eyes, especially when she mentioned her child and naming him after Eric himself. It was heartbreaking to watch as his heart broke once again before my eyes.

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write, Emma finally found the journal and we have all met Christine. Poor Eric, right! Well please review! PLEASE!I only got one for the last one and I'm shooting for at least two for this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! So I am done with finals so I should be more available from now on. : ) I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm going into it with no idea what to do so should be interesting. Please Review! Thank you to Heywhatup for the great review for my last chapter. I own nothing!**

Chapter 7:

Emotions

Eric's POV

I watched as Christine disappeared from sight and I struggled to hold myself together once more, Emma had seen more of me than I ever wanted anyone to see. Just leave me alone Christine…if you don't love me leave me be and let me heal…but I can never say those words to her…

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder but I shrugged away from it, I didn't want to be touched right now, if I was I would break…

"Eric…what was that all about?"she asked me innocently and it sounded as if she were worried…and somehow I believed she was. I was coming to trust her when it came to such things. This thought surprised me, I had never trusted anyone other than Christine and she had broken me beyond repair because of it…

"It is not of your concern." I said my voice flat and cold, but it wavered betraying my weakness.

"Eric, please let me in. You can't hold this in. It will destroy you."

"I am already destroyed Emma. I have been sense the day I was born."Eric not so much! Too much!

I averted her gaze afraid my defenses would completely collapse if I looked directly into her eyes that held so much concern. 'No you're a monster Eric; she wouldn't be concerned if she knew that! Never forget what you are!'

"Eric please look at me."

"No." I turned away from her and went to my organ starting to play, I had to stay strong, tears are weakness, show no weakness.

I let the music take me away, to a time when I could be loved and love in return…would my love always cause pain? It seemed like it would…'I'm so sorry Christine for putting you though that…mother and father I'm sorry…so sorry…'

I froze when I felt her hand on my back "Please leave."

"No, Eric…please I want to help you. I can't bear to see you in such pain…"

"I deserve this pain Emma, leave me."

Using strength I had no idea she had she turned the bench around so I was facing her "Now you listen to me." She said a fire burning in her green eyes, "No one, no matter what they have done deserves to have their heart and soul shattered as badly as yours had been. I don't want to hear you say that ever again, is that clear?" She demanded of me.

I stared at her, she was protecting me…from me…no one had ever done that…or tried to defend me from others. I was…touched, so touched I had no idea what to say. For the first time in my life I had no words.

"Is that understood?"

What did I say? I had no idea so I just consented "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now will you please let me in Eric? I worry for you if you keep all this contained..."

I shook my head, I just…couldn't… "Please don't press me Emma. I just can't do it…"

She frowned but nodded "Very well, but if you ever feel like you need to talk or you will explode or anything like that promise you will talk to me before you do something stupid."

I rose an eyebrow at her "I never do anything stupid."

She laughed "I highly doubt that Eric, besides look at the wound on your stomach, that was quite stupid of you."

"Not really, if you knew-"

"Then tell me!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't want you meddling with my life more than you already are!" I lashed out at her unable to stop myself, I didn't want her to know, to see that same revulsion and fear in her face…it would be too much.

She frowned and backed up "Very well. I'm going to turn in, I don't feel well." And with that she went up to the room I had made for Christine leaving me alone with my thoughts and my pain. Well Eric that's what you wanted. Then why did I feel so…empty and lonely?

I started to play again letting the music soothe me, but it seemed much colder than normal…

I played for a long time, I lost track of the time, but I do remember what caused me to stop. I could hear a quiet sobbing coming from Emma's room. I was shocked, I had never heard her cry before…I hadn't thought I had hurt her feelings that badly…should I go check on her?

I couldn't ignore the sobs; though they were quiet something about them pulled me to her. I wanted to comfort her and heal her wounds… Slowly I walked up the stairs to her room and pushed the door open silently. She lay in the mass of blankets her shoulders heaving with sobs tears streaming down her face.

Feeling out of place I hesitantly put an arm around her "Emma…I'm sorry I snapped at you, please don't cry."

She opened blurry eyes to look at me "What?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Oh…that's ok, it's nothing really. I know you're going through a hard time right now. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

I stared at her, was she really apologizing for crying? "Emma it's ok to cry. I don't mind, sometimes it's the only way to feel better."

She laughed wetly "Thank you Eric but I know you don't believe that."

I was going to contradict her, but then I thought about it, my words were true for others but not myself…huh... "So if my snapping at you isn't what caused this, what did?"

"I won't burden you with my problems Eric; I know you don't like having someone else in your life."

For some reason that hurt but I pushed the feeling away "Emma what is it? Please tell me."

She searched my eyes as if trying to find something new there that hadn't been there before…and perhaps there was because she collapsed against my chest sobbing once more "He took it…the dirty basterd took my virginity."

Something inside me sparked my anger "Who?" I demanded furiously. Who dared to take something so precious to this amazing woman in my arms?

"It doesn't matter Eric, the point is it's gone…I won't be able to marry now unless I want to marry him and I refuse! I refuse to marry that pompous sexist man!"

I stared at her in wonder, I had never seen this side of her, she really was quite formidable when she was angry…I found myself absentmindedly smoothing her hair and rubbing her back "I'm sure you will still find an amazing man Emma because you deserve one, you are the kindest, sweetest, more stubborn woman I have ever had the privilege to meet."

Emma's POV

I pulled my head from his chest and looked up at him my heart healing quite a lot at the simple words. I had thought he still hated me for what I was doing for him…and now he was holding me like I had wanted him to for a while now and comforting me like I want to comfort him… "thank you…That means a lot coming from you."

He laughed "It shouldn't mean that much."

**Ok, so what did you think? This Chapter went a completely different direction than I had originally wanted it to go, but I think this works better. Yes Emma was raped, I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to get some other things to fall into place. And Eric is finally showing some of his true and kind personality. YAY! Thanks for reading please, please, please, please, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while I had my wisdom teeth ripped from my head on Monday and haven't been able to concentrate hard enough to write that and my muse desided that it wanted nothing to do with me for a long time so finally I got this up. I am really sorry It was so long, I promise I will be better from now on! Well I have no idea where I am going with this chapter but I'm sure it will be great! FYI, I own nada! **

Chapter 8

Good-bye's

Eric's POV

It was a few hours before Emma had calmed down enough to sleep, she fell asleep against my chest the slight hitch in her breath and the glistening tears on her face the only indication of the pain she was going through. I wanted to kill the man who had hurt her so deeply…destroy his very being and make him watch as everything fell down around him…but why? I couldn't fathom why I felt so strongly about this.

Up until a few days ago I had hated Emma for saving me and preventing me from hurting myself so that I might end this hell that is my life and now…suddenly I didn't hate her anymore. I still was not thrilled to have another in my life; I had lived alone for so long that I just…didn't want to share my life with another. I was frightened, the Phantom of the Opera was scared of a woman; I didn't want to get close because I feared the rejection that Christine had given me and I did not want to live with that ever again…The pain was too much.

Still…even that didn't make sense in my mind. I didn't love her, so why was I afraid of rejection? Very slowly I reached out and brushed a strand of her light brown hair from her face and I found a soft smile on my lips. With gentle fingers I traced the features of her face; she had such soft skin…and was really quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as his Christine but…beautiful. Her face softened in sleep while during waking hours it might appear stubborn while she slept her face was soft and untroubled…or it had been a moment ago.

A frown now marred her features. "Damien…no Damien…STOP! Please stop!"

Damien…did he know anyone by that name? Who was he kidding? He didn't know anyone anymore. As softly as I could he slid out from under her and left her with her nightmare not even thinking it might be best to hold her and try and wake her up. My mind was focused on Damien. I had to find him and make him pay for what he was doing to that amazing woman who seemed determined to keep him here in a hell that…wasn't as bad as it used to be. 'I wonder why that is…'

I took the catacombs up to the surface and looked around Paris in the setting light. Where to start? I had to find this Damien…

Emma's POV

I woke later with a head ache from all the crying and frowned slightly, the spot next to me was empty and cold. What were you expecting Emma? He was just comforting you, it didn't mean anything to him.

He has lived life alone for a very long time. You are just a nuisance and a care taker he does not even want. I got up and rubbed the pressure points in my head to lesson my head ache before dressing and getting ready for the day. I vowed that when Eric returned home from where ever he was that I would look at his wounds and determine how much longer I was needed. It could not be much longer now…but I would really miss him. He had grown on me in a way that no other patient of mine had.

Sure he was ungrateful, rude, snide and didn't want me around but…last night when he had held me…oh forget it Emma! Besides what man would have you after what happened?

I made myself something to eat and sat down to wait. I began to get very nervous when the clock struck two in the afternoon and he still was not home. Perhaps I should go after him…like you would be able to find him Emma…

At ten that night I was pacing, had something happened to him? Had he tried to kill himself? Had he been arrested for some reason? Or had he simply chosen to leave because it seemed like I would not?

Then suddenly without warning I heard his voice behind me "You look like a cat that has lost its tail. What is wrong?"

I spun to face him but he was not there…what the? "Eric get your butt over here! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

He was chuckling…laughing at me… "If I had known leaving for so long would make you pace like this they yell gibberish at the walls I would have tried it sooner."

I glowered at him "Of course I am! You've been gone for hours! I was starting to wonder if you had died out there!"

He laughed again "relax Emma; you are worse than a hen that has lost her chicks. I am perfectly unharmed as you can see very well I am sure. I was out working."

I frowned slightly "Eric… I know this is probably none of my business but…It wasn't your old kind of work was it?"

He gave me a searching look then answered my question with a question; I'm sure so he could infuriate me, "What old work?"

I rolled my eyes "You know very well what I mean by that Eric so don't play dumb. You're the smartest man I know, I know you know what I am talking about."

He laughed again. This is the happiest I have ever seen him…what had changed? Perhaps I should just drop this and be happy that he is happy. "Very well, I know what you mean, but no, that is not what I was up too. Must you always assume the worst if me Emma?"

I blushed at that, ashamed "You are right, I should trust you more. Forgive me, it was not even my place to ask."He gave me a puzzled look but did not attempt to contradict me so I moved on hurriedly "take your shirt off, please Eric. I want to see how you are doing."

Without complaint he shed his shirt and I was struck by how many scars he had on his chest…had he tried to do this before and failed? No the scars didn't look like they had run that deep…I examined his knife wound and nodded, he would heal fine now without me. It was time for me to go… "You are healing very well Eric. I must say you are a fast healer."

"I have always been that way."He said watching me closely as he always did when I examined him. It was like a survival instinct to insure I was not going to hurt him…

I smiled up at him encouragingly then stood and handed him his shirt "You will be ok now Eric. I'll leave in the morning."

Eric's POV

The strangest set of emotions swept through me when I heard her announce that she was leaving me in the morning. A day ago I would have rejoiced and now…what was I feeling? I did not know, so I did the only thing I could think of and pushed the confusing feelings aside like they did not exist and nodded to her "Very well, I will make sure everything is ready for you when you leave."

She smiled at me kindly "Thank you Eric. I'm for bed; I will see you in the morning. She left me standing there as she closed the door to her room.

Slowly I went to my own room still pushing my conflicting emotions out of the way.

The next morning I was up before Emma was and had set all of her things that I had found around my house in her bag for her. She came out smiling at me in a dress she had sown while she was here, she could not dress as a man in the outside world.

I gave her a very small smile in return "Here are your things Emma."

"Thank you Eric."

We stood in aqward silence for a long time. I had no idea what to say, I had never really said good bye to anyone but my beloved Christine…

At last in a rush she said "Eric please take care of yourself."

I looked at her shocked; she still cared for my safety even though I was no longer in her charge? I hid my emotions from her prying eyes and nodded to appease her "I will try."

"Eric?"

"Yes?"I asked watching her with my cat like eyes.

"If you ever need…a friend my house is just down the road from here to the south, just outside of town. I don't mind visitors, in fact I love them. So if you ever need…to talk or…just to be with someone else you can come to my home or send a message there and I will come here."

I searched her eyes; she was serious…but why? Why would she care so much? Especially when I had made it so clear on all but one occasion that she was not wanted here?

Instead of voicing my confusion I nodded once more doubting I would ever call on her but…grateful for her offer…in a way. She had showed me that there are those who do care…and care too much. "As you wish, travel safely." And with that I went to my organ and began to play. What a strange woman this Emma was.

I heard her leave but I did not turn around to watch her go; I was alone once more…why did that sound so…sad? Was that not what I wanted? Eric what do you want?

**Ok so not what I had planned on writing originally, but this was better. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I kind of have an idea of where I would like this to go but I really do need some ideas for the middle area and for how to get to where I want to be. Any ideas at all are welcomed. PLEASE review, I am begging you! I hope you like this so far and thank you two the two reviews I got for my last chapter. Thank you for speaking your mind, I will try to do better, keep telling me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about that! I have pneumonia and was working on school so I didn't have a chance until today. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are really heating up! I own nada! **

Chapter 9:

Ghost 

Emma's POV

I was home before I remembered the painting I had promised to paint for Eric…I cursed myself silently and went up to my room to change. I took a long bath and changed into a simple dress before coming from my room to face Sam "Oh good you are home."He hugged me tightly.

I chuckled softly "Hello Sam." I said hugging him back "How have you been?"I asked in my normal cheery way.

"Very well, Damien and I have been out drinking most nights." He told me following me to my paint room.

"Hmm." I said making a face.

"He's been asking for you Em… you should go see him." He said watching me closely. I knocked over my easel feeling fear shoot through me; I never wanted to see Damien ever again! If I did I would kill him…or die of fright, I was not sure which… "No!"

Sam looked at her shocked by the venom "Em I know you don't like him but there's no reason for anger, besides he has been very worried about you."

"I'm sure." I said dryly "Sam did I get any calls from patients while I was gone?"

"No, sorry."

"Ugh, ok, ok. Thanks, I need to paint anyway."

"Really, a muse hit you while you were gone?"he asked sitting beside her.

"In a way, yes."

I started on a new canvas painting the simple and majestic lines of the organ my heart fluttered shamelessly as I remembered his music…the way he looked so beautiful…so broken…How was he doing? Emma he does not want you around, remember?

Sam left her too it, when she got like this nothing he said or did would get her attention. Emma spent hours laboring over her painting making sure the simple lines of the majestic instrument was absolutely perfect…

Eric POV

I once more sat down at my desk to work on my Journal. "Ah Christine…if you could but see the man I long to be…" I whispered.

"_Dearest Christine…Once more I sit at this table where I have shed so many tears and try to continue with my story. I was driven from the only home where I knew love. I had to leave or they would kill the man that showed me another way to live a way to love…unfortunately this face makes it impossible for me to do as he asked so often for me to do. I try to honor him in every way that I can. Before I ran he gave me my most treasured position. It might seem strange or even stupid to you, he gave me a candle. Our last conversation was when he gave it to me, and told me this._

_ 'as long as this candles flame burns bright and strong I will be watching over you as will God. Keep it close to you and never burry yourself so far in darkness that you forget it's light.' I have never forgotten those words. I still have this candle; I only light it when I need it most, to remember the light of living. It is what gave me my strange obsession with candles and the light it gives off. It is comforting to me in a way that no one else understands. This particular candle I keep by my bedside, I'm sure you saw it and looked it over. It is pure white and gives off such a perfect light…but I get ahead of myself. _

_After I left my father for the first and last time I went roaming once more. I visited Germany, Russia, and Persia…Persia is a place I will never forget. Deadly and yet so full of majesty and life…This is the Country I truly grew up in. I learned how to perfect the art of killing and learned how to play the games that men play to gain power…Power. How often I tried to use it as a substitute for love…it only worked for a short time. I made a good friend in Persia, he was to honest in my opinion…a widower with one son. His son by the name of Jessie brought me so much joy. I do not think you know how much I love children. Yes they scream at the sight of me and do not trust me, but there is so much innocence… so much life in a child's smile. Jessie adored me and I adored him. I am afraid that I spoiled him whenever I was there…I am sorry I cannot think of little Jessie now. I will try again tomorrow."_

I knew it was short but the memories were still too painful for me to recall, Jessie had trusted me so much…but I had betrayed him. A sob escaped my tight chest "Forgive me Jessie…forgive me…please…"

Emma's POV

I woke at my easel and smiled at the work I had gotten done yesterday. I felt much more rested and happy after a good night's sleep and working on such a beautiful piece. That gorgeous organ of Eric's had really taken shape. As had the cave like wall behind it…I wanted to go check on Eric…

No Emma, It is time to move forward, he does not want you there and you should be focusing on your practice. Well…I did have to tell him his painting was on the way…Emma that is exactly what Christine is doing to him! No. finish it then say permanent goodbyes. Don't keep reopening the wound…but what if he needed her? Was just waiting for her to prove she was not going to leave him alone like Christine had? A slow grin spread over her face and she headed upstairs to change quickly. He might not appreciate it right away, but it was what he needed, even if he didn't know it was. I piled my hair up and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk Sam, I will be back later!"

With that I left and headed secretly down through the catacombs to Eric's home. She did not know how he would react to her coming back, but she could not keep him off her mind. He needed a friend so desperately, whether he knew he did was another story entirely.

I was able to dodge all his traps this time and saw him sitting at his desk writing…or trying to; his shoulders were shaking slightly with sobs that he seemed to be trying to stop. I hesitated; maybe I should let him mourn in peace…No. I couldn't leave him alone to deal with such crushing pain. I walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder "Eric."

He jumped and turned to face me quickly "Emma…what are you doing here?"he asked turning his back to me once more and wiping his eyes from tears.

Gently I turned him back toward me and wiped a tear from his cheek "Eric no one should feel such pain alone." I said softly.

Eric POV

I looked down at the woman I had missed so much without knowing why and had also caused so much anger inside me. I shook my head and walked away from her "I am always alone Emma. Why did you come back?"

There was silence for a while before she answered "I wanted to tell you that your painting will be done in a few weeks."

"Oh yes." He had almost forgotten about that. "Thank you. You may go."

Silence once more, I refused to look at her. For some reason I knew that if I did I would lose control of my confused and jumbled emotions… "Eric why are you forcing me away like this? I only what to help you, you are an amazing and mysterious man. You do not need to be alone. If you would let me in neither of us will be alone anymore. I let you in, please let me in."

Slowly I turned to face her and just as I had known I would, I lost control of my barely controlled emotions. "Who are you to think you can know me? Who are you to claim you could help me?" I demanded in a soft and deadly growl. She took a half step back from me, but then her shoulders straitened and that infuriating stubbornness lit like a fire behind her green eyes "Eric stop that right now. I refuse to be intimidated by you. All I want is to be your friend Eric, and yet you seem intent on pushing me away."

I looked at her with dead blue eyes "And why should I let you in? Every time I let anyone in I am degraded and pushed to my knees like a dog."

She frowned "Do you really believe I would do something like that to you? I have felt what it is like to be treated like an animal. To be degraded and made to feel dirty and unworthy of love." Her voice chocked slightly and she shook her head as if to clear it. "Eric everyone has a past, granted I believe yours is much worse than most, but that does not mean you are completely lost to the world. Eric there is such majesty about you. You move smother and more silent than any cat, your music is to die for. Your voice is the voice of an angel and deep down you are a kind sweet man who only wants to be loved and to show how much you can love. I care for you Eric, please let me be the one you try your wants out on. I will not leave you alone to cry, I won't lash out at you or treat you like anything less than the man you are."

Man…she had called me a man. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest I didn't know what to say… "I…" I cleared my throat and tried again "Emma I am not a man."

She raised an eyebrow at me "Not a man?" She asked a coy smile on her face. She walked so she was standing inches from me and set her hands on my shoulders and ran her fingers gently along my powerful shoulders "Are these not the shoulders of a man?"her hands trailed down my arms to my hands "Are these not the skilled fingers of a talented gentleman?"She squeezed my hands then place one hand on my chest over my wildly dancing heart "Is this not a kind and sweet heart of a lonely man?" She whispered.

I don't know what came over me… One moment I was the proud Phantom of the Opera with a will of iron and the next I did not know who I was… I walked away from her trying to gather my thoughts. I could feel her eyes on me watching intently. "Emma… I have never met anyone quite like you. You won't let me mope around and you don't let me intimidate you…I just…"

She walked over to me and took my hand "Eric please let me in. I won't rush you, but please. I can see you suffering and it is breaking my heart."

I looked down at our entwined hands frowning "Why do you care so much about me?"

She cupped my face gently in her hand and made me look at her "Eric listen to me, listen and don't forget these words. If you take anything I say to heart I hope it is this. Eric you are an amazing man with amazing skills. You are obviously very lonely; I merely want to change that. It would make my day to see you happy."

I felt a small smile appear on my lips "Thank you…no one has been so kind to me before."

She beamed at me and stood on tip toes kissing my cheek "You are more than welcome. I will always be there for you Eric. When you feel ready to talk come see me or send a message."

"I will Emma…and thank you."

She grinned at me her green eyes dancing happily "Now, Eric I don't want to hear you complain about this, I am going to visit you at least once every two days."

I frowned "Emma that is going overboard."

She rose an eyebrow at me "No Eric it is not going overboard, you have been alone for way to long. I won't let you curl in on yourself again. We will move forward from now. Understood?"

I chuckled "You never give up."

She grinned innocently at me "No, never."

"Very well, I will see you soon then Emily Brooks."

She smiled "Yes you will. I'll finish your painting soon."

"Thank you Emma."

"Not a problem." She waved to me and headed for the door. I watched her go feeling lighter than I had in a very long time. There was something about this strange woman. A doctor, a stubborn and strange woman, but never in my long life had I ever met someone so full of life. She fought for causes that she truly believed in. She was kind and beautiful in so many ways. I had to hunt down that man known as Damien and I had to write a song for Emma. She deserved only kindness at my hands.

I headed outside tossing on a cloak and grinning I followed up on the information I had gotten on Damien Porticully. He lived in a very rich part of the city and from the whispering and gossip I had gathered that he was well liked for his money, but he was cruel to servants and to everyone he considered to be below him. He had women following him constantly, I could not understand why, true it was said that he was handsome, but he was particularly cruel to them. It would not surprise me if he had defiled more women than just poor Emma.

I found his home and climbed into a tree watching him as he ordered one of his maids who seemed to be crying…Soon after she ran from the room hurriedly and Damien sat down. He was grinning cruelly. I already disliked him. He reminded me of too many evil people I had met. My eyes narrowed and moved toward the window opening it silently I slipped into the room pulling out my knife. To my surprise he quickly turned around to face me gun trained at my chest.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that I caught a ghost. I must say now I understand why dear Emily is so taken with you. Too bad she won't ever know what happened to you." The last thing I heard was his pistol going off and pain ripping through my body.

**So? What do you think? Sorry I had to leave you hanging. What will happen to Eric and how will Emma's new system work, if she ever gets the chance to try it out? I will update soon. Please R and R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this Chapter up. I have had one hell of a year. I promise that I will do much better on updating at least once a month hopefully more often. I am glad that so many people seem to be enjoying my story and hope that they will all continue reading! I really love writing it. If anyone has an idea for what they would like to see please let me know. I own nothing! Sorry again!**

Chapter 10:

Hell's Gates

Emma's POV

I was starting on Eric's outline when my first patient sense I had been with Eric showed up, a man with a severe cough. I was checking his breathing and was worried he might have pneumonia when I was suddenly very worried for Eric. Something was not right…but I was not sure what. I set the man, James, up in a room with the order to rest and hurried down to the opera my heart pounding hard in my chest. I ran into his home "Eric! Eric!" I yelled looking wildly around. There was no answer so I looked around feverishly and could not find him anywhere. "Eric this is no time for a joke!" But there was still no answer…

Eric's POV

It was pain like nothing I had ever felt before. The bullet had lodged itself in my spine and I could not move from the spot that the devil Damien had dumped me…I felt deaths cold hand slowly approaching me as I delirium closed in around me. I did not know how long I lay there hallucinating about the past and other things as well… Perhaps only minuets and perhaps hours passed when her face, the face of an angel appeared above me. I knew that I knew her but I could not recall her name…

"Eric, Eric can you hear me?"

I couldn't get my mouth to work with me, only jumbled words emerged from my mouth. "Oh God…you really are in a bad way." Somehow this angel lifted me to my feet. I couldn't stop my mumbling mouth. Who was I? Where was I? I let her lead me down the road and through a door. She laid me on a bed and ripped my shirt open before I could argue.

As she worked over me my eyes fluttered closed.

Emma's POV

"Eric! No, stay with me Eric." For some reason there were tears in my eyes. I increased my speed and opened the wound with a knife. I didn't have time to take him to a hospital. He was fading too fast… My hands were covered with blood as I hunted for the bullet. I had no idea how long I had been working over him when I finally pulled the bullet free from his spinal cord. The damage was not as extensive as I had worried it would be. He would have to re-learn how to walk but other than that he would recover…if I could get him through the night. I did what I could to fix the damage the bullet had done and closed him up once more and cleaned and bandaged everything before washing myself up and sinking into a chair exhausted.

I was not particularly surprised when he didn't wake up for a few days, actually he woke sooner than I expected. "Good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

He frowned "Emma?" He croaked "What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." I said sitting down beside him my eyes worried.

Eric looked back at me with clear and confused blue eyes and watched as the realization slowly dawned in his eyes. When it did I was almost shocked by the anger I saw seeping from him as his memory returned. "That fop shot me!"

"Who shot you? Eric what happened?" I asked searching his eyes worriedly. I didn't like this and had a very bad feeling about how this could affect him and the innocent people around him…"Eric! Answer me!"

Eric POV

I was shook from my rage induced stupor by Emma's sudden and loud demand that I answer her. I slowly turned towards her shaking away the memory of what had happened. "Forgive me Emma, what did you ask me?"

She gave me an annoyed and frustrated look "What happened, Eric? Whoever shot you had wonderful aim. You almost died; the bullet lodged itself into your spinal cord. You came very close to deaths gate."

"And what a terrible loss to the world that would be." She gave me another look that silenced me, a hard feat for a woman half my size…hard for a woman for that matter.

"Eric you are a talented man, I don't understand why you think so lowly of yourself."

I looked at her long and hard, how could I tell her what my life had been like? How could she possibly understand? She would run faster than any other woman had run from me before if only for the only reason that she was the purest most beautiful woman I had ever seen before… "Emma…"

"Eric I won't press you to tell me anything you do not want me to know yet, you know that, or you should. I am worried about you. I hope you know that I will not judge you on your past, only on who you are today and who I know you can become."

"And if I am just as bad today as in my past what then?"

"I do not believe that to be true. Eric, look at me." She said in a gentle soothing voice, almost the voice of a mother…but it was more that that…Eric you're doing it again!

I refused to look at her, I was afraid that if I did it would seal her fate and mine; I could not do that to this sweet, wonderful woman.

A soft hand pressed itself against my cheek and gently turned my face towards hers. For some reason I was not worried about her removing my mask. I almost wanted her too so I could feel the tender touch on my flesh…but that would mean she would see me. I could not handle the horror in her eyes or her screams, I was in too deep. I was amazed by the fact she found no revulsion from touching me.

Her eyes searched mine looking for something in the depths of my very soul, or that is the way that it felt to me…I am not sure she found what she was looking for and I don't want to know what she did find. "Eric you listen to me."Emma said in a voice barely above a whisper "In my entire life I have never met anyone like you. Your genius is…incredible, each day you show me another one of your amazing talents. You are the kindest man I have ever met, yet you hide it behind walls that are so high no one can glimpse the real you; an amazing man with a pure heart and wounds that bleed continuously. Please let me in, let me help you heal at last."

My throat was so tight, tears burned at the edges of my eyes threatening to fall and show how venerable I felt. I didn't know what to say, I had never encountered anything like this before in my life…I had to discourage her and it killed me inside to know that was what I had to do. "Emma I am none of those things, I am a horrible man and you should have let me die."

I saw pain flash through her eyes then anger "Eric stop it. You are wallowing in self pity and it is not seemly."

I could not help myself; I laughed "Not seemly? Oh Emily, I have done things thousands of things worse than being unseemly."

Emma gave me a cold look "I know that you have not had an easy life Eric, it's written in your eyes, but that does not mean you don't have a chance to change and become the man you desperately want to be. I will not tolerate your giving up like this."

"There is no hope for me!" Anger suddenly took hold of me like a whirlwind and I tossed of the blankets trying to stand. To my surprise my legs would not hold me and Emma help me sit back down before I fell.

"Eric you are not well enough to stand yet, you may have to relearn how to walk."

I cursed colorfully "Please tell me you are joking."

She shook her head only the fire in her eyes betraying how angry she was with me from my last outburst. "I don't joke about health Eric." She tucked me back into bed and stood "Try to get some sleep, I will be back to give you dinner in a few hours when you are awake again."

I frowned, "Wait Emma…please."

Emma turned her green eyes on me "Yes?" She asked stiffly.

I watched her in silence for a moment "Thank you." I whispered and lay back into the pillows turning away from her. I could feel her eyes soften as she watched me. She walked toward me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You are so welcome Eric."

I looked up at her; I hesitated for a moment more before saying "Please Emma…don't leave me. I cannot carry this burden alone anymore."

Emma's beautiful green eyes smiled gently at me "Eric you don't have to carry anything alone anymore."She told me softly sitting beside me once more "Take your time."

I took a deep breath trying to find the words to start, "I…I don't know how to start."

"Start from the beginning Eric, I have nothing but time." Her voice was so gentle and tender it tore at my heart, why couldn't I have been a normal man and fallen in love with this angel in the normal way?

"Ok." I took another deep breath and said "Please…just promise me you won't scream."

"I promise."

Both of our heads snapped toward the door as it banged open before I could remove my mask to reveal Damien in the doorway. "Damien! Get out of my clinic right now!" Emma demanded but Eric could tell that she was afraid of him and just wanted to run as fast and hard as she could.

"No."He said coldly walking toward her "Did you place a hit man on me?"

"What?"

He nodded to Eric "That man there who you were just kissing snuck into my home last night."

"Oh God…"Emma groaned shaking her head "Damien I would never do such a thing, I found him wounded in the street and besides he was trying to protect me from the disgrace you did me from happening again."

Damien's eyes flashed in anger "Disgrace? You are to be my wife. How did I disgrace you?"

"I would not marry you even if you were the last man on earth! You had no right to take me, I did not give my permission, and you raped me Damien!" Her voice cracked at the word rape.

To my shock this evil man was chuckling. He was laughing at her pain! Anger flooded me like nothing I had ever felt before "What is so funny, sir? And I use that term in the most lose of terms." I said in my most deadly voice.

His cold eyes turned to me "And what does it matter to you assassin?"

"You have hurt a woman who does nothing but good in this world. You should be burning in hell now and for all eternity."

My words only made him laugh more "It would seem you have an admirer Emily."

"Yes, and I care for him. I do not feel the same about you. Leave me this instant."She demanded in a strong voice that barely wavered with fear.

His strike took even me by surprise. One moment Emma was standing beside me and the next she was on the ground covering her bright red cheek where he had back handed her. "You hit me…"

"How dare you!"I yelled jumping to my feet, they held me for a few precious seconds before I fell making Damien laugh harder.

"Very impressive Emma, he can't even stand up for you."

I glared at the man with hair as black as his black heart and eyes soulless and blacker than anything I had ever encountered. I could almost see the devil dancing there… "Your bullet did me some damage but I assure you I can still fight for my ladies honor."

"Your la-" My lasso cut him off as I used my tool of choice to slowly choke the life from him. I wanted to see him suffer like he had made my poor Emma suffer…

Unfortunately my need for revenge on this man clouded my judgment; I should have killed him with a flick of my wrist. As it was he simply took his knife and cut the rope in a swift movement. "Interesting choice, it might have worked had I not been prepared. As it is…"He trailed off and pulled Emma harshly to her feet.

This triggered her survival instinct. One moment she was docile and mentally gone, the next she was struggling and fighting him with all of her might. "Get off of me Damien! Get off!"

Someone I did not know walked in hearing her screams. "Sam! Sam help me, get him off of me!"

The man who resembled Emma in many ways with the same green eyes and deep brown hair looked at the couple struggle seemingly confused. Finally he said "I am sorry Emma, this is for your own good."

"What?" anger and betrayal flashed over her expressive eyes in a way that made my heart ache. Sam joined the scuffle and locked Emma's arms behind her back in a way that she could no longer fight. "Sam you are my brother! How could you want this for me?"

I could not believe my eyes, I had always believed my family to be the most messed up family to ever exist but now I could see the same betrayal I had experienced when I was so young happening to this woman who I loved…

Damien grinned boorishly and closed the distance between him and his prize. "That is much better."His hands trailed over her bust and I could see a visible shiver of revulsion and fear pass through her entire body. "Father if you would please come in."

A priest I was very familiar with came in, the young priest that had taught me so much when I was younger… Father Benson. I had a flash back of his soft kind voice teaching me the Ten Commandments and teaching me the beginnings of vocal training.

_ "Eric you must always remember that your gifts for music and so much more are gifts from God and must be used only to help bring others to God."_

_ "Yes Father." I had answered in a small voice. I had defied my mother and instead of setting the table for dinner I had gone to the piano and worked on a new composition._

_ "Look at me my son. You must turn your whole soul to God and hope that he forgives you…"_

At the time his words had hurt me, I had not done anything to horrible, why would a few tantrums toss me from God's presence? It was not until later that I realized that I started on a much lower rung than the rest of so called humanity. I shook myself back to the present.

Father Benson's pale blue eyes took in the scene before him with sad eyes. "My son I do not agree with this. The church is very strict on issues like this, this will not be a marriage consecrated by God."

"I don't care I just need the paperwork done to formally bind her to me."

The Father frowned and Damien continued "If you don't then your little mishap with that nun will be made public and you will lose everything."

Fear flashed through the old man's eyes "Very well." He started speaking the ritual words for a wedding in Latin. As he did I forced myself to stand, somehow I found the strength to force myself to stand and move. Before he had reached the question of 'Do you take this woman to be your bride I punched Sam clean in the jaw. The surprise of the attack made him fall to his knees stunned momentarily. Emma was free and she ran for the door leaving me alone with two very angry men and a priest who seemed unsure of his next move.

Damien started to curse me "Look what you have done now! It may take me hours to chase her down!"

I pulled out my knife determined not to make the same mistake and letting him escape his death again. "You had better hurry then. Hell's gates are opening to receive you."

**So? Thoughts? This chapter has a lot happening in it and the next should be a fun chase don't you think? Especially because Eric cannot stand without help. I promise I will update soon, no more year waiting list. Please R and R I have not had one for the last four chapters I have written. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey friends! Ok I promised I would have the next Chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry again about the long wait. I promise it will not be so long again. Exciting news! I have created a Facebook page just for my fans here on Fanfiction. This way you can all yell at me if I don't post soon enough for you and also can ask questions or whatever, the name of the page is what you would expect. Ericslove. No apostrophe! You can also email me at Ericslove111 if you prefer. Enjoy my latest Chapter! I own nothing!**

Chapter 11:

To Chase a Tiger

Eric's POV

Damien watched me with his superior eyes "I do not have time to deal with this Sam. Take care of him while I find your damn sister." He said pushing a gun into Sam's hand.

"Oh…yes I can handle this." He said, but Emma's dear brother did not sound convinced he could do any such thing. I leaned crouched against the bed knife in hand eyes locked on Damien. The boy Sam did not worry me in the slightest.

"Run Damien, run hard and fast, but I will find you and I will kill you. " I growled dangerously.

He merely gave me a glance of contempt "Make sure this scum suffers for his interference." He ordered Sam before sweeping from the room after his prize.

If only I were stronger! I could not hunt that man alone like I ached to do. Please go to my home Emma, go there and stay there…I turned my furious blue eyes on Sam "Put the gun down boy, no one else need die this night. Put the gun down."

"You have destroyed my sister. Why should I let you live?"He demanded of me eyes angry, but I knew fear all too well, it was in his eyes and heart.

"How pray tell did I destroy her?" I asked instead eyes locked on him as he cocked the gun. The Priest was watching me with incredulous eyes, there was no way that he did not recognize me…

"You have twisted her, made her believe she can live and act as a man! She is lucky that Damien wants her so badly." Sam exclaimed anger rising.

I laughed coldly "She is lucky in that? Sam, tell me, did you see her struggling against his grip or are you blind? Our dear Emma hates that man. He hit her for God's sake! Did you know he raped her on the road side?"

"You lie!" Sam yelled, but he did not look convinced of his own words…

Emma's POV

I ran as if hell itself was upon me and about to swallow me whole. I had never been so frightened in my entire life. Damien was going to force a marriage from me, if I did not escape him I would die…not physically but my heart, my soul…they would be crushed beyond repair…I had to escape him! I took a quick turn with the idea of making for Eric's home, it was the safest place for me now…Damien would get caught by a trap even if he was able to find me.

I passed by silent homes where innocent people slept in their beds my heart pounding faster, even than my rushing feet. I nearly was not able to stop when a man appeared in front of me, I skidded to a stop just in time to see Damien toss back his hood revealing his face "Emily, what a pleasant surprise this is to find you so easily."

Heart pounding I looked left and right "Please Damien." I begged taking a step back, there was nowhere for me to run… "Just let me go, this is no way to woo a woman."

"The time for wooing is far gone Mademoiselle. You rejected all advances of that kind, the only thing you respond to is force. Now come along, it is your wedding night and much must be done before days light." He answered in his smooth snake like way.

I dodged his reaching hand "No! How many times must I yell it?! I do not want to be your wife Damien! I refuse! I will never marry you, your heart is cold and far away from anything human! Just let me go!"

He laughed, he laughed at my desperate plight "You refuse? Emily you have acted as a man for far too long, you must remember your place, come along dear. Your brother will deal with our little lose end, the preist will marry us and then we can start a new life where you can learn your true place."

"On my knees?" I spat "Never. What lose end?" I demanded, what was Sam doing now? Sam…He betrayed me…I pushed the pain away to go through later…if there was a later.

Damien's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I was like a rabid animal , uncontrollable. I bit, scratched, screamed, kicked and scratched. My right hand fingers sank into something and ripped. Damien screamed, but I did not turn to see what the matter was or what I had hit. I just ran. I ran for my life praying I would escape…and that Eric would be alright…

Eric POV

"Listen to me my son." The priest spoke for the first time "God forbids against taking life, only to give and live as he did. Can you imagine him killing this wounded man just because he fights for what he feels is right? Put the gun down my son. Let no more blood be shed this night."

Sam looked at him with uncertain eyes "What of Emma? She needs a husband, a man to care for her, look after her. Make sure she is safe, give her children."

"Does she?" I countered watching the boy "perhaps she does, but not a man like that. For heaven's sake he nearly tied her down for the ceremony so she would not run. Would you have your sister married to a man like that?"

He frowned uncocking the gun "I don't understand, he cares so much for her…"

I laughed harshly "Cares for her? Open your eyes Samuel! He does not care for her at all, he likes the challenge that is Emma, he wants to conquer her!"

His frown deepened "Why should I believe you over my best friend?" He asked guardedly.

"She trusts me Samuel. Is that not reason enough?" I countered hoping that my bluff worked. I was not entirely sure she did trust me…She seemed too.

Sam bit his lip then put the gun down " How can I help?"

"Help me find her and take her somewhere safe." I said relieved that he had at least agreed not to shoot me, past that I did not trust this boy. I can say that he is strong however. When he helped me stand strait I barely had any weight left on my own feet. Strong Sam half carried me down through the streets. "Head for the Opera." I ordered him. The glare he sent me could be felt against my mask but I did not look at him, just focused on trying to walk with him. I was clumsy and my entire body hurt. I refused to give up, Emily needed me…

Reluctantly I instructed Sam down through the catacombs to my home when we reached the Opera. I knew that I could not walk this dangerous path alone at the moment and even so we were nearly caught by several traps. Sam may be strong, but he was not light on his feet…

When we finally reached my domain I was met by a shocking sight, it was not Emma waiting for me on the couch… "Christine…"

"Oh there you are…"She turned to face me and dropped her tea cup "ERIC! Oh my God, what happened?" she asked rushing to my side helping me stand as Sam let me go.

"Who is this?" Sam's indignant voice demanded, I ignored him, he had betrayed Emma, he would get no curtsey from me.

"Christine is Emily, my doctor, here?"I asked her.

"Emily? Sorry no…" She said frowning "But maybe I can help. Where are you hurt?"

Eric frowned, that was not good…had Damien caught her? "No Christine, I don't need help, Sam help me back out we need to find her."

"Hell no. Who is this woman?"Sam demanded angrily.

"It is no concern of yours boy." I snapped putting emphasis on boy. "Your sister is in danger."

"She can take care of herself monster; it is you that I do not trust." He said angrily.

I was about to retort with a snide reply when Emma stumbled in through the catacomb. "Emma." I said in relief "I have been so worried."

"Eric…" She surprised me by running to me. I wrapped weak arms around her letting her hold me up in an embrace.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking in her sent, she smelt of fear and defiance.

"Yes…Yes I am ok."She said leading me to the couch and helping me lay down she opened my shirt.

Emma POV

I checked his stitches "How is your pain?"I asked him forcing a small smile my right hand clenched around something…

"It is nothing Emma, I am much more worried about you. What are you grasping like there is no tomorrow?" He asked me his eyes worried.

I unfurled my hand to show Damien's cold eye. "Oh dear…I must have scratched it out when I broke free…" I said emotionally numb. There was a gasp and a thud behind me, I turned to see Christine had freighted, presumably at the sight of the eye.

I suppressed an eye roll "Sam would you please carry our guest to the room there?"I asked him tiredly pointing to the room I had used while here.

**PLEASE R&R! I have not had one for the last five Chapters, please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Promise I will post again soon, remember to look me up on Facebook!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry I did not get this up as soon as I had wanted too but moving back up to College takes a bit of time. A special thanks to Aznflower for reviewing the last Chapter! Please guys if you like the chapter don't just favorite it, review it I love hearing your input! Also please find me on facebook, there I will be able to tell you more about why I might not have a chapter up, you can yell at me to go faster and ask me questions. It is just Ericslove without the apostrophe. Here is Chapter 13, please enjoy and I own nothing!**

Chapter 12:

Second Best

Emma's POV

It seemed to me that time passed sluggishly while I worked on Eric to make sure that he had not damaged himself in the fight for my honor. "Thank you." I whispered to him sensing Christine come out of the bedroom from behind me and Sam in the corner his face puckered and twisted grotesquely as he thought. I didn't care.

Eric's cool blue eyes searched my own green ones and they visibly softened as if he had found something in my own gaze that touched his heart… "Emma you are a wonderful woman who deserves much better than that pig."

"I doubt I will find another who will want me…maybe I should-"

I was cut off by Christine who somehow maneuvered herself between Eric and I. "Eric, my dear friend who did this to you? Are you quite alright?"

I had no right for my heart to sink as I saw the way Eric looked at her "I am perfectly fine Christine and in the hands of a very capable doctor, do not fret I will be up and walking again in no time."

I said nothing "Christine, I must check his stitches."

"Countess De Changy to you." This sweet girl seemed to transform before my eyes when she looked at me, was she…threatened by me? I barely was able to control my tongue, I had had such a long day and had little patients left.

"Countess please this is important." I answered instead keeping my voice even.

"Tell me how and I will do it." She snapped eyes flashing.

I could not believe my ears "This is not something I can trust to a trainee." I snapped just as coldly "Now move aside."

Eric's eyes seemed to be burning into me but I did not look at him, staring this pathetic woman down until she finally moved aside and I went to Eric's side.

"There was no reason to snap so." He said watching me as I checked his stitches and his heart rate.

"I have had enough for one day Eric I will not put up with a brat keeping me from my work or from healing you, especially after you saved my life tonight.

Eric's POV

I frowned slightly as I watched Emma work over me, Christine was nothing more than a child, she did not deserve such harsh words from Emma, and yet Emma seemed to think she was well in her rights to throw a tantrum worse than Christine's. I never would have thought it possible from this sweet hearted woman… "Apologize Emma. Christine is only trying to protect me."

Shocked I watched as fire flashed dangerously through Emma's eyes turning them almost black. "Apologize? For what? Doing my job?" Her voice was deadly low, like mine often was before I killed…

"Emma, Christine and I have been through much together, she cares for me." I said trying to soothe her.

"Eric I don't give a damn, she is acting like a foolish child who has to share her father!" She yelled, "Will not stand for it, especially tonight."

I felt my eyes narrow "You are acting more like a child than she Emma."

"Fine. Let her check your vitals, see what I care." I watched her with incredulous eyes as she went to her room and slammed the door close. I could hear it lock behind her. She had never once locked the door while she was here. What just happened?

Christine's POV

"Why do you keep her around Eric?" I asked walking over to him pretending I knew what I was doing as I checked him out.

"Because she is good to me Christine. She truly cares."

"I care." I pouted slightly as I sat beside him taking his hand.

"Yes child you do, but you are married to your young man, you are not here often." He said his voice gentle.

I rubbed my belly softly "I could come more often…"

"Christine." He said his voice was commanding but gentle, how such a beautiful voice that could command me in such a real way could belong to such a body…

"Yes?"

"You are a wife and soon to be a mother, you should be spending time with your own family." His voice held an emotion I could not understand… so I did not even try to.

" I like being with you Eric."

"I know you do Christine."

"Continue your story?" I asked hopefully, wanting to know more about his life. It was so fascinating and heartbreaking. It took me to another time and another place where life was different…

Eric frowned very slightly petting Jasmine as she jumped up onto his chest purring "Christine I don't know…"

"Please Eric."

There was a long pause as Eric seemed to struggle internally with something "Not tonight Christine, I am exhausted."

I frowned "It has been weeks sense your last entry." I pouted "I want to know more."

"I know you do Christine, but you must be patient with me. This is not an easy thing for me."

I frowned "But you will finish soon?"

Eric's POV

I watched Christine as she begged me for more, why was it so important to her? But I dared not ask her… "As soon as time permits and my own limitations permits me Christine." I promised her tiredly.

The beaming smile that spread across her face and the bear like hug that she gave me made all my pain bearable…ish. "Thank you Eric, thank you!"

"Of course my dear." I said softly weakly hugging her back.

Emma's POV

I listened through my door to Christine and Eric talking. He was blind to her manipulations, the way she played him like a fine instrument… He would never fall for me like that…and God knew I wanted him too. I couldn't stop avoiding the truth. I loved that man, I loved him with all of me. He was so sweet and treated woman with respect…well in his own way. He had stood up for me when he could not even stand! When all hope seemed lost and my own brother had turned against me he had still protected me. My chest wracked with silent sobs. I craved that more than I wanted to admit to myself. I may seem like a perfect woman with not a care in the world who needed no one to be whole…but I was not, I merely wanted the right man and now that I had found him I knew he would never want me…there was none other like him and I hated to settle for second best…

**Sorry it is so short but that was all I wanted to get done in this Chapter! Please review if I don't get a review I may not update ****, so please review. Look me up on Facebook! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long sense I last updated. I have been crazy busy with work and school. I promise next time I will update faster! Special thanks to everyone who is reading and especially reviewing this story!**

**Chapter 13**

**For the Good of the Heart**

Eric's POV

I slept like the dead for days on end, my body was exhausted, so was my heart and mind, this was the only reason it escaped my attention that Christine did not go home to Raul. She stayed here helping Emma care for me. The moment I opened bleary eyes she was there tucking the blankets around me. "Eric you are finally awake!" She hugged me tightly making pain shoot through me "I feared you would never wake again!"

I patted her shoulder awkwardly "Of course I will wake up my dear, I was very tired." Where was Emma? I searched the room for her, but she was not there…It was like a dagger to my heart, I had been hoping to see her face when I woke…

Emma's POV

Every time I went near Eric's room Christine gave me a scathing look and demanded I leave them alone, not that I much cared. Eric was my worry, not this brat of a child who should have gone home to her husband long ago. I was feeling irritable and unwell, but I pushed it to the side like I always did. Eric seemed to be progressing well. He was still asleep, which despite Christine's extreme worry was a good thing, it meant his body was healing.

I only went to check on him a few times a day, it hurt to look at Christine sitting beside him, demanding his immediate attention the moment he woke, that was the only reason I was not there when he did. I heard Christine's exclamation and stood headed to his room, knowing he was finally awake. Good he could eat something then go right back to sleep.

The door creaked slightly as I pushed it open to see Christine and Eric embracing tightly, my heart fell. I had hoped that when he woke he would make his choice clear…I had gotten my wish, but not in the way I had hoped…

Yet when his eyes landed on me they seemed to light up, "Emma, there you are."

"Yes, here I am." I answered feeling uncertain and for once I did not try to hide it from him, maybe he would take the hint. Confusion flashed across his gaze.

Eric's POV

I had never seen Emma so uncertain before, she was so direct and sure of herself at all times…

Christine however had stiffened as Emma entered, "Can't you leave him in peace for one moment without bothering him?"

I watched as annoyance flashed across Emma's steady gaze, but she didn't react as she did before, instead she walked forward and to the other side of the bed and took my pulse. "I know you don't like my being here, but if you want Eric to make a full recovery then you might as well get used to it."

Christine pouted prettily "He doesn't need help from the likes of you, you are more than likely to kill him."

I frowned, that was more than uncalled for "Christine." I warned softly "I know you are worried about my health, but I am in the best of hands."

"She doesn't have the training needed!" Christine burst out "I did some asking around, she doesn't have her diploma."

I glanced at Emma to see her frowning, before she could answer I told her sternly, but gently "Of course she does, but more than that I trust her, that should be enough for you child."

I could see gratitude…and was that hope? Flash through Emma's eyes as I spoke and a small smile appeared on her features.

Christine on the other hand was furious I didn't believe her. "Eric, that's what everyone in town says! I heard a story of this man who went to her and died a day later.

I frowned "It is not seemly to listen to idle gossip." I told her starting to get angry. Why couldn't she just accept that I was happy?

"Fine." Christine said haughtily standing "I'll find proof." And with that she stalked off.

Emma shook her head continuing to check on me. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked her allowing myself to relax against the sheets of my bed.

She gave me a look that I could not read. "Eric…"

"What is it Emma?" I asked starting to get worried, I felt my hand take hers stopping her progress of working on my bandage. "Leave that for a moment. You can trust me Emma, what is bothering you?"

She watched me with terrified eyes and I sat up with a wince, and for once she didn't argue as she helped me up. "Eric…I don't know how to say this…"

I watched her gently, what had her so tongue tied? "Go on."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

My eyes widened when at last she told me what had been bothering her, this normally happy announcement was marred by the fact we both knew. This was Damien's child, a man whom she did not love and she was not, could not tell her family. Instead was pouring her heart out to a monster. "Emma…" It was my turn to be speechless. I had no idea what to say, what kind of a life was ahead of her?

"I don't know what to do Eric." She said softly and I noticed she was trembling "What kind of a life am I bringing this child into?"

Wordlessly I shook my head and I could see hurt flash through her eyes as she stood "I'll have someone bring you something to eat then you must rest."

What had just happened? "Emma wait."

She paused at the door waiting for me, what did she want to hear? I couldn't tell her what I felt… "You will have a home here for as long as you need it." I said finally "Away from prying eyes."

"Thank you." She said, but her voice was stiff as she closed the door behind her.

Emma's POV

I had Christine bring Eric lunch ignoring her glare, I needed to get him taken care of before I could lose it…Sam walked up to me "Emma can we talk?"

"Not right now Sam." I was still furious with him for what he did to me…taking Damien's side like that…

I continued down a deserted tunnel until I couldn't go any farther. I let my back slide down one side and put my head in my hands sobs wracking my chest silently, I would bear that monsters child! I was grateful to Eric for taking me in, but at the same time he had not held me, had not consoled me like I desperately needed…had not offered to marry me…Oh Emma stop. He is still in love with that brat, he doesn't feel the same way, besides do you really want him to marry you out of pity instead of love?

I sighed and shook my head "Clear your mind Emma." I whispered trying to calm myself down. Why should I be ashamed to be a mother? True I didn't feel ready…and it was a bastard child, but I would love him or her with all of me. I took a deep breath and dried my tears calming my trembling heart with the thought that no matter what the future held for me I would be the best mother I could be…regardless of if I was a wife or not.

I headed back to the house, I needed to apologize to Eric for my behavior, and I had over reacted. First I wanted him to rest, so it would have to wait. I could see a smile light Sam's features when I walked back, "Emma, please. I want to apologize."

I watched my wayward brother and sighed "Sam you do understand why I am upset with you correct?"

"Well…I know I haven't been the best brother lately, but I really was thinking about your future."

I set a hand on his shoulder "Sam, how many more times do I need to say this? I don't need a man to be happy. I am content and happy with the way my life is now. I know you care about me and worry what my life will be, but please trust me. Let me live my life my way. Please."

He frowned "Well…I guess I gave up my vote about this a few days ago. Alright, I will not interfere in your life, but I still want to be a part of it…if you will have me."

I laughed and hugged him "Sam you might be a dunderhead, but you are my brother. Of course I want you in my life."

It felt good to have his arms around me, holding me…I needed support more than ever. "Sam there is something you need to know."

"Yes Em?" He asked with that brilliant grin of his.

"I'm pregnant with Damien's child." I said after a long pause that seemed to fill the entire length of the catacombs, but before I could lose my nerve.

Sam's eyes went wide "You are what?"

"Pregnant." I repeated softly. "Eric has offered to let me stay here away from the prying eyes of the world above."

"I can't believe it…" He answered softly "This is all my fault…"

"No it is not Sam." Sternly I told him to look at me "He would have done as he pleased no matter what, but I need you more than ever as a brother. I have you and Eric, and no one else."

"Of course you have me! Emma I am so sorry, this child will know nothing but love from his uncle."

I smiled happily, maybe this wouldn't be so horrific after all… "It could be a little girl." I teased him.

He grinned at me his unusual pale blue eyes dancing "Then I will be an even better uncle."

It was so nice to talk to Sam again, to feel like his sister instead of his victim. He had hurt be badly this time, but he was my brother and in his own sick twisted way he had been looking out for me.

Two days later Eric still had not woken again, and yet I was not worried, his heart was beating strong and steady and his breathing was deep. Christine had not left his side, and I could not deny the jealousy that ran through me whenever I saw her sitting beside him, reading to him. It should be me doing those things for him…and yet it was not. I was the only one up and about when the unexpected visitor showed up.

A tall lean young man with shoulder length brown hair and worried brown eyes came from the left catacomb dressed in the finest apparel carrying an air of dignity with him that seemed to be tainted with worry.

"Can I help you with something?" I called. Eric had not spoken of this man…so how did he know his way down here?

His eyes flashed with surprise and then hope as he spotted me and walked forward. "I am looking for my wife, the countess De Changy. Have you seen her? Is she here?"

Christine…no wonder this man knew his way down here. This would be…interesting to say the least.

"She is, I can bring you to her if you wish."

"Please, I would be in your debt."

Emma nodded and led him up to Eric's room and knocked surprised to hear Eric's voice call, "Enter."

I pushed the door open "The viscount De Changy is wondering where his wife is."

Eric sat up slowly and I was shocked he didn't wince and never once took his wary eyes off of Raul, not even for a moment. "Viscount, I was wondering when you would stop by." He said as Raul went to Christine and set a gentle hand on her forehead.

"I have been worried sick about her, she said she would only be gone a few hours."

I went to stand by Eric putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked like he needed it…

"I apologize, she has been worried for me. I was badly wounded and she wished to stay until I was well again."

"And why should I trust your word monster? You let my angel who is heavy with child sleep on a chair while you lay in bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Viscount, Eric had no way of forcing her into a bed. She refused to leave this room. I can vouch for Eric that he has done nothing dishonorable. He has not had the chance."

Controlled terror filled eyes turned to me "And who might you be madam?"

"I am Eric's doctor."

He rose an eyebrow "A doctor?"

"Yes." I said challenging him to criticize me, instead he bent beside Christine and with amazing tenderness shook her awake.

"Christine, my love wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and the moment they saw Raul she grinned brightly and sat up "Raul, I am so sorry I have been gone so long, I was just so worried for Eric."

"Hush now, it is fine. I am not angry. Are you hurt? He didn't try anything?"

"Nothing, Raul you have nothing to fear." She said gently standing.

I smiled as I watched the happy couple. "Take her home, Countess I promise that Eric will make a full recovery. You need not fear for his safety."

She nodded absentmindedly as she left the room with Raul who turned to thank me. "Thank you madam doctor for taking such good care of my wife."

I nodded and watched them go before looking down at Eric my heart breaking as I saw the raw pain in his eyes. "You really love her don't you?"

He blinked and looked up at me with a smile, "I used to. I used to think she was the only one for me, but now I know that is not the case. As much as it hurts I have to let her go for my good and hers."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the wonderful and thoughtful reviews, please keep them coming they make my day! Please let me know what you think about this next Chapter! I own nothing, but Emma of course. **

**Chapter 14:**

**Eagle's Wings**

Eric's POV

I was deep in thought when Emma sat beside me and felt my forehead gently "Love can be a cruel mistress."

I looked up at her with surprisingly soft eyes "Yes, a far crueler mistress than hate." I agreed softly.

I could see she felt uncomfortable about something. "What is bothering you Emma?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked a blush filling her cheeks prettily. Why could I not try to love again? I so desperately wanted to…

"Only to me." I answered instead smiling a little.

She smiled back "Eric I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier, it was not fair to you. My emotions are all over the place and…"

"Shhh." I pulled her close into a hug and held her as she broke down in my arms.

"I am so sorry." She gasped her hand fisting in my shirt as she buried her face in my chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for Emma, I have you." I promised softly, she was so alone…he wanted to help.

"I am sorry I treated you so coldly."

"Emma please stop, you need not feel guilt over this." I tried to soothe her holding her awkwardly in my arms, this was so new and unusual for me.

"I hate causing others pain." She hiccupped and took a deep breath attempting to steady herself.

I smiled "Emma you are an angel." My voice was a gentle whisper soothing her pain with the gift of my voice. "With all you have been through still you strive to do good in this world. It is admirable to say the least."

Emma's POV

Slowly I rose my eyes to meet his "Eric…you are the most amazing man I have ever met." Searching his eyes I continued slowly, "I wish with all my heart I was not defiled." I sighed, "And yet I am so grateful that my child will grow up knowing you."

I saw surprise and pleasure flash through his eyes and he asked uncertainly, "If you wish for me to be a part of your child's life it would be my pleasure Mademoiselle Emma."

"Why would I not want him or her to know you? Eric you are my greatest friend. You have done…incredible things for me, I never thought I would meet someone as perfect as you."

Sudden laughter filled the room as I spoke those words. "Perfect? Emma are you sure about that word choice? I am far from perfect."

I smiled indulgently "Yes Eric, I am sure of my word choice. Although you refuse to admit it you are an honorable gentleman who has done much good in this world. Most of which has gone unnoticed and unthanked."

"And much harm and evil." He said no longer laughing a haunted look returning to his eyes.

"Every human being on the planet makes mistakes Eric, it is not our sins that define us. It is how we try to redeem ourselves and make this world a better place that describes us. You see yourself as a devil Eric for your crimes. Many in this world would say the same, but they know only the Phantom, they do not know Eric the kind hearted man who only wishes to love and be loved. Only God can judge at the last day, until then we can only do our best and hope it is enough that He will make up the rest."

Eric's POV

I stared at Emma incredulously for what felt like many hours, but in reality must have only been a few moments. "Few have spoken such hope filled words…do you really believe it?" If she did…perhaps I was not doomed as I feared…perhaps we had a chance at our own happy ending.

"Eric only you can choose how best to react to a situation. No one is perfect any time we try, but as long as we strive for our best then we have nothing to be ashamed of. Each day is a new chance, a fresh start to try again. You are a good man Eric, you are hiding behind a mask. Not the one you wear here." I touched his face gently through the mask, he seemed surprised I was so willing to touch him.,. "No not here, but here in your heart." I touched his chest next. "You don't need to hide anymore Eric. You created this prison and only you can unlock it. I can help, but only so much."

I felt a smile forming on my lips as she spoke "You really believe in me don't you?"

"With all my heart." She answered with a beaming angelic smile.

"Then I have a lot of work to do…thank you Emma." I could feel a tiny sliver of my heart beginning to mend.

"It is my pleasure Eric." She answered, but her eyes seemed so tired and haunted.

"Emma I meant what I said in your home." I said taking her hand and gauging her reaction closely, she didn't pull away, instead she smiled and gave my fingers a gentle squeeze that sent shivers of happiness down my spine.

"Which part?"

"That you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I will gladly fight for you and your honor until the end of my days."

A bright smile lit up her face and the room "Eric that means so much coming from you."

"It shouldn't mean that much…"

Emma's POV

"But it does Eric, it means the world to me." I could barely contain my joy. It was not the proclamation of love I craved, but it was a start and I felt like I was souring with Eagle's wings.

**Ok, I know it is a short chapter, but it is what needed to happen to set the next chapter into play. Thank you for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. As long as my cold continues to heal that shouldn't be a problem. Thank you again and a special thanks to; wolfbytes99, Aznflower, and shortgirl81, and anyone else I might have missed who reviewed. My computer is having a problem accessing all my emails **** so I know I am missing at least a couple. Please continue to review even if you already have, they make my day and give me new ideas. Thanks again and I will have another chapter up soon! Lots of love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and followings! Here is the next Chapter, it is one of my favorites so I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing!**

**Chapter 15**

**Turmoil **

Eric's POV

A month passed comfortably enough as I healed under Emma's gentle care, I could now walk without pain, although a bit clumsily still. Emma had declaired me healed enough not to spend all my time in bed and although I could walk where I pleased I was still restless. I wanted Christine to visit, for once not because I wanted to see her and hoped she would change her mind, but because I needed her guidance.

Emma's and mine relationship was flourishing, and yet I was worried. I did not know the proper way to woo her. I felt like a flustered school boy whenever we were alone together which was not often enough with her brother still staying here with us. Every time she smiled at me my heart would skip a beat or two and I would suddenly become tongue tied. I did not know what was wrong with me! I had never acted like this before in my life and did not know how to fix it…

"Hello Eric, how are you feeling today?" Emma's gentle voice invaded my thoughts waking me back to reality.

Turning to look at her my heart melted when I saw her beautiful smile light up the room. "Hello Emma, I well am." Well am? Really Eric? "I mean I am doing well."

She laughed softly and felt my pulse and other vital signs. "I am glad, your heart rate is a bit high…and it has been for a few days. Are you light headed at all?"

Only around you… "No."

"Hmmm, alright let me know if that changes please." She smiled at me again and I found it difficult not to smile back at her.

"I will Emma." I promised her and looked up at the sound of footsteps coming this way. Christine! Thank God, she would know how to help me! "Welcome Christine, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to check up on you." She said hurrying to my side and taking my hand. "I was so worried about you, but Raul wouldn't let me visit any sooner than this. Are you healing? How is your pain level?" She felt my forehead with shaking fingers and from the corner of my eye I saw Emma leave us alone a slight frown marring her beautiful features.

"I am healing well Christine, I am almost back to perfect health thanks to Emma."

Christine frowned prettily "Eric…"

"Christine I trust her, which should be enough for you." I said a note of warning in my voice."

"As you wish." She said with obvious reluctance.

"Christine…I need your help with something." I said after a moment's pause.

"Anything Eric, you know that." She said with a beaming smile.

Smiling back I felt my hope rising. "Christine, I am falling in love with Emma." I confessed watching anger flash across Christine's eyes that I ignored "I know you do not like her, but she is an amazing woman and I believe she might be falling for me as well. I have dilemma, I do not know how to woo her. I am a gentleman yes, but is that enough? How do I make my desire to be with her known?"

Christine frowned for a long moment. "You are correct that I don't like her. She is not nearly good enough for you Eric."

"I think you might have that backwards Christine, please help me. This is my second chance at love and I don't want to mess it up. I doubt I will have another chance given to me."

She sighed "Very well, for you Eric I will help you."

I smiled happily "Oh thank you Christine!"

She smiled back at me and sat beside me "Here is what you need to do. Women love to be told what to do every moment of the day, it shows you are paying attention to them and their needs."

I frowned "Are you sure?"

"Quite." She said with a determined nod "Next don't leave her alone for very long periods of time, compliment her yes, but also give criticism so she knows what you like and can full fill that need later on."

This didn't sound right to me…but my plan did not end well last time, it was worth a try right? Christine gave me several new ways to woo Emma then left. Did I hear her laughing as she headed through the tunnel home? I must have imagined it.

I went to find Emma ready to give Christine's advice a try, although it didn't feel quite right… "Emma, come make me a dinner." I said when I found her "Chicken soup would suffice."

Emma's POV

I gave Eric a surprised and searching look. Even when he had been hurt he had been determined to do everything himself. Why the sudden interest in ordering me around? "Eric I have other things to do, maybe later or you could make it yourself."

"No, I demand you make it for me now, nothing is more important."

What…? "Eric what has gotten into you? I need to work on these baby clothes for a while, you know that."

"And I am telling you they can wait, go make dinner."

"No Eric." I said firmly making another stitch on the little baby outfit I had started last week. "If you are that hungry make it yourself."

He watched me intently then changed tactics slightly. "Very well, you might consider picking a different color of fabric."

I watched with incredulous eyes as he left my room. "What has gotten into him?" I liked this yellow…didn't he?

All I could do was hope that his behavior went back to normal soon…I was sorely disappointed. For weeks he ridiculed me, demanded ridiculous things and didn't leave me alone for more than five minutes…

I couldn't take it anymore. Four weeks later he walked in on me packing, without knocking of course.

"Where is breakfast?"

"In the kitchen ready for you to make." I answered coldly packing away my last dress.

"What are you doing in here?" I could hear the frown in his voice…and was that panic? Well it was too late for that, he had crossed the line.

"I am leaving Eric, it is obvious you no longer want me here." I answered simply turning to face him my heart aching.

"But I promised you could stay here, why would you want to leave?"

Eric's POV

My heart felt ready to pound out of my chest as I watched Emma turn to face me and demand in a surprisingly angry voice "Why do you think Eric?"

"I do not know, Emma I don't want you to leave."

"You have a funny way of showing it Eric." I said tiredly, "All you have done for the past month is drive me insane. One moment you are demanding and snobbish, the next you will not leave me alone for a moment. Where has my sweet, kind gentleman gone?"

She…liked me for me? This was a new concept for me. "Emma please sit down, let me explain."

"It had better be a good explanation Eric." She sounded exhausted and furious as she rubbed her swelling belly slightly.

"Do you remember when Christine came last time?" I asked.

"Is that it Eric? I can't compete with your past? Good bye Eric." She said standing.

"No! No, please Emma. I asked Christine how to woo you." I said surprised to find myself panicking for the first time in years, I bowed my head looking at my hands. "Last time I tried to court a lady it ended so badly and I did not want to ruin my chance with you so I asked for her help. She told me that women like to be told what to do all the time and not be left alone. I did not like doing it, but anything had to be better than my own ideas…"

I could feel her eyes watching me closely, then a sigh could be heard. "Eric that is not the way to win any lady's heart. Tell me, if you had not asked Christine what would you have tried?"

I looked up at her, was she still angry? She didn't seem like it, she seemed to understand…she really was the perfect woman. "I would have woken you every morning with flowers, offer to help you sew, cook dinner, bring you breakfast in bed, sang and played for you, gone one moon lit walks through town and by the lake." It all spilled from me, I couldn't stop my mouth and heart from speaking all the things I wanted to do with her and for her. "I would read and write poetry for you, I would do anything for you Emma…I am in love with you and can no longer deny it even if I wanted too."

To my surprise tears began to well in Emma's clear green eyes. "Oh Eric…that is exactly what I crave from you." She whispered taking my hand "That is the perfect way to capture any woman's heart and soul, but you don't need it Eric. I love you already, I have for a very long time."

I stared at her "You do?" I could not believe my ears. "You love me?"

"With all my heart." She said with a little smile that made my insides churn in a funny way.

"Even after…" But of course she didn't know about all of that… "Emma…before you decide for sure you should know some things about me. They are not pretty but…" I trailed off while my mind yelled at me not to tell her, that I would lose her. My heart was somehow calm however, and I knew it was the right thing to do, no matter how painful it was.

"I highly doubt it will sway my opinion of you Eric." She said her eyes so gentle and tender it made my heart melt and cry to God to please keep her by my side…

"I hope you are right…I was born a few miles out of town to parents who were very excited for their perfect little child to be born…only it didn't go so well for them. I was born and…well it was far from what they wanted. It was hours before they could even touch me…or so my mother told me, "and even then it filled her with revulsion.

"They were anything but loving parents Emma. My first scrap of clothing was a crudely made mask that made it difficult of me to drink my daily allotment of milk…I was not dressed until months later when mother got around to making something for me…even then I was a genus, I learned how to construct melodies in my crib in the attic because I had no other toys but a few bells tied above me.

"I was walking by the time I was one and talking even before that. I desperately wanted my mother and fathers love and approval. For years I tried hard to be a perfect son, but no matter how hard I tried mother wanted nothing to do with me and father would jump at even the littlest opportunity to beat me." I took a deep breath surprised that Emma had not interrupted me or even gasped in horror, instead I could feel her gentle had rubbing my back encouraging me to continue with my story. I told her about my fifth birthday, my father's death and how hard I had tried to take my father's place and care for my mother, about the gypsy's and the horror of being forced to preform like a monster for them. The realization I was a monster, my escape…and finally Giovanni.

"He was the father I had always wanted. He was kind to me and taught his craft to me. How to build beautiful buildings filled with majesty and pride…during that time I was not a monster, I could call myself a man and I was beginning to feel as if I could live in this world…that was until his daughter came home from school the summer after I had started training with him. Our silent happiness was destroyed by her tireless energy and desire to know me.

"I was a very shy boy, I did not know how to act towards her. I had been taught to treat all with respect and I did not wish to harm Giovanni by being cruel to his daughter. She seemed fascinated by me, but I in contrast wanted nothing to do with her beauty. She was selfish and self-centered, she cared nothing for the plants she had given life to on the veranda, she did not water them and they died from neglect, she does not know how many times I wanted to kill her. She was my mother reincarnate in my mind and it was not a pleasant reminder there in the place I could be safe and call home. I found myself working on the sight late into the night to avoid her, then one night…oh God…" He could feel his heart ripping like it had that night, see it happen, feel his father's pain…

"One night she demanded to see me without the mask, she claimed she did not believe the rumors that I was a monster and wanted to prove it. I tried everything to deter her, but she was determined, finally I could take no more. She pushed me to hard and I simply removed it…she was so horrified she ran from me screaming…screaming, it didn't stop until she hit the road and was…was hit by a passing horseman." I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I could not stop them and I sobbed into my hands as I remembered Giovanni's complete pain at watching his daughter die from the accident.

"Oh Eric." Heard Emma Whisper and felt her arms around him "You've suffered from this for such a long time have you not?"

I nodded "A very long time…but it is not the end of my story."

"The rest can wait until later Eric." She said and gently brought my face up to face her. "You let me know when you are ready to continue."

I found myself smiling at her tears still falling, but it no longer bothered me… "This means the world to me Emma, how you are treating me…You should be terrified, be horrified, and yet here you are not even flinching."

"Eric, I have known your life was not easy, I feel honored you have chosen to share it with me. I will not judge you on past actions, only on who you are now and how hard you work to be the best man you can be."

"I will try Emma, I will do anything for you."

"I am so happy to hear that Eric, but I want you to do it for you, not for me. It will last longer if done for yourself."

"I will do it for myself and for you." I promised.


End file.
